


Hello Sunshine

by Ellyzabeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Apocalypse, BDSM, Bunkers, Central Intelligence Agency, Civil War, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Torture, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellyzabeth/pseuds/Ellyzabeth
Summary: Hum.Le bataillon d'Exploration est le nom de L' Agence de Renseignements et de Protection Civile.Eren est intégré au Ailes de la Liberté, branche concentrant les agents de terrains de l'Agence.Eren est majeur. Eren jure, un peu, sait gérer sa colère. Il est chef de son unité, l'unité 4 de renseignements.Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir en mission en Allemagne pour récupérer des infos au plus près du groupe de trafficants humains appelé :Les Titans, Eren va devoir gérer catastrophe sur catastrophe et mener sa mission à bien.Du moins il va essayer.Amusez-vous.Publi tous les 2 à 3 jours jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre.Lisbeth H.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Levi, Armin Arlert/Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas l'univers de l'Attaque des Titans dont cette fanfiction s'inspire ni n'en possède les droits.

Chapitre 1

Eren avait les poings serrés.  
"Mikasa ! Cette mission est la mienne. Arrêtes de faire pression pour pouvoir entrer dans mon unité."  
Le regard noir et tranquille de sa soeur se posa sur lui. La jeune femme fronça légèrement ses sourcils.  
"Mais, Eren, tu seras en première ligne, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger. "  
Le garçon grinça des dents et remonta les épaules.  
"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, Mikasa. Arrêtes d'essayer de contester les ordres. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires. Prends soins de toi."  
Eren tourna les talons et sentit sa manche se faire tirer. Il tourna la tête vers sa soeur, dont le visage se froissa un instant.  
"S'il te plaît… Fais très attention à toi. "  
Le coeur d'Eren aurait pu s'attendrir , comprendre la détresse de sa soeur. Seulement s'il autorisait ce genre de comportement, Mikasa allait finir par faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il soit en sécurité. Eren ne s'était pas engagé en tant que recrue des Ailes de La Liberté pour finir coincé par la paperasse ou encore laisser d'autres prendre les risques à sa place. Chacun son rôle. Aussi le garçon se dégagea sèchement de la prise de sa soeur.  
"Ayez confiance, Armin et toi."  
Il sortit de l'agence sans un regard en arrière, en rogne. 

Le jeune homme avait travaillé dur pour entrer dans l'Agence de Renseignements et de Protection Civile qu'était le Batallon d'Exploration. À ses 18 ans, il était entré dans la branche des Ailes de la Liberté, qui couvrait des missions de protection et de prises d'informations au niveau international. Il était agent de terrain, ce qui imposait un travail physique dur quotidien, mais également mental. Certes, il avait toujours du mal à garder son calme avec Mikasa, seulement la situation n'était ni critique ni délicate aussi il pouvait se le permettre. C'était une histoire concernant une personne aussi sourde qu'un pot et butée comme un âne. De plus, Eren n'avait jamais supporté que l'on restreigne ses choix/capacités/possibilités en bref, sa liberté. L'homme soupira et leva la tête pour regarder brièvement le ciel bleu de Mai. Demain il serait en Allemagne pour aider à démanteler un trafic d'êtres humains où le plus gros des têtes pensantes du trafic se trouvait. Cela commencerait avec de la vérification d'infos. 

Eren se remit en route et prit le métro. 1 heure plus tard, le jeune homme était dans la caserne sous-terraine des Ailes de la Liberté où il avait ses quartiers. Bien entendu, c'était une base secrète et le nombre de sécurités à passer pour entrer ou sortir prenait un petit moment. La jeune recrue prit son temps, saluant les membres qu'il connaissait d'un hochement de tête. Il parcouru les couloirs blancs inondés de vert entre les murs végétals et les plantes en pots. La lumière artificielle n'était pas trop vive et ne faisait pas fausse si l'on omettait qu'elle ne venait pas du soleil. Il était très compliqué de se repérer dans la base. Il n'y avait pas de panneaux ou d'indications, de numéro de porte ou de couloir, tout était parfaitement similaire d'un aspect extérieur. Il n'y avait pas d'étage, et le seul moyen de se repérer était de posséder la montre connectée que chaque recrue possédait...ou alors d'apprendre toute la ville souterraine par coeur. Le garçon se dirigea directement dans son appartement, ouvrant la porte blanche similaire à toute les autres. Il faisait 40m carrés et ressemblait à tous les autres; mais c'était devenue sa maison après la mort de sa mère. Une grande salle à manger (qui faisait également lieu de salon, cuisine et coin bureau) avait un îlot central assortit à la cuisine blanche. Cette dernière se démarquait du parquet sombre et des murs noirs en imitation ardoise. Des luminaires rustiques pendaient doucement du plafond blanc. À gauche se trouvait une salle de bain moderne aux tons taupes et bleu clair et à droite sa chambre crème et blanche.

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le chemin d' Eren , qui se déchaussa à l'entrée. Il déposa son sac et sa veste et partit directement se laver. S'ensuivit sa routine habituelle : lancer une machine, manger, laver, relire ses dossiers, vérifier ses mails. La plupart de ses affaires étaient déjà dans sa voiture de location au garage de la caserne, ne restait que l'essentiel qu'il finirait de préparer au réveil. Il reçut un appel d'Armin.  
"Hum ? "Fit-il simplement en mettant son meilleur ami en haut parleur, pianotant sur son pc en même temps.  
"Eren ! Tu as vu les… "  
Au même moment, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur son pc. C'était une fenêtre venant directement du site de la caserne. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas les informations qui défilaient devant ses yeux.  
"Arm. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "Le coupa-t-il calmement.  
"Les titans. Les titans menacent le pays. "  
Effectivement, dans le communiqué venant du ministère de l'intérieur, la menace semblait réelle. Le groupe avait frappé fort, récupérant des informations confidentielles au seins même du gouvernement. Personne ne savait encore comment ni de quelles infos il s'agissait. Espion ? Hacker de haut vol ? Traître ?  
"Je ne comprends pas. Nous avions estimé que leur prochaine frappe serait en Russie. Nos infos étaient censées être fiables. "  
"Je sais, Eren. Je ne sais pas si ta mission ne va pas être suspendue demain étant donné le contexte. Si ce n'est pas le cas : fais très attention à toi. Ne fais confiance à personne. "  
"Je sais, Arm. Fais attention à toi aussi. Je te tiens au courant. "  
Eren raccrocha, parcourant le mail des yeux. Les titans étaient le groupe sur lequel il devait enquêter dans les jours qui venaient, la raison même pour laquelle il s'était enrôlé. Ils avaient menés une attaque de plus...avaient-ils récupéré des infos, ou bien tentaient-t-ils d'attirer l'attention autre part ? Eren gronda, espérant pouvoir partir malgré tout demain. Un soupir détendit son corps: rien ne servait de se creuser la tête, il n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur l'histoire. Autant aller se coucher de bonne heure, pour une fois.  
La jeune recrue s'enfonça dans des draps chauds et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée  
de cet emmerdement émotionnel. 

Des bruits de chants d'oiseaux bercèrent Eren. Le vent dans les feuillages, l'eau de la rivière…  
Le brun se leva et traversa sa chambre pour éteindre son réveil. 3 h 40. Il devait être prêt au départ dans une heure. Une notification rouge brillait sur sa montre, il appuya dessus en baillant. Une voix claire, féminine et robotique s'éleva:

"Message à l'attention de… Eren Yaeger de la part de… Commandant Erwin Smith. 

Bonjour, 

Eren, je sais que la situation est tendue, mais la mission dont est chargée ton unité est cruciale. Ton départ est maintenu, des renforts viendront vous soutenir dès que possible. 

Bonne chance,  
Directeur du Bataillon d'Exploration et Commandant Major des Ailes de la Liberté Erwin Smith. "

Eren hocha la tête et s'activa. 

Quatre heures plus tard, ses affaires étaient rangées dans un appartement mis à disposition par le bataillon d'Exploration, ainsi que tout l'armement et la technologie nécessaire. L'Unité 4 de Renseignements Directs était au complet. Les choses allaient changer. Ils étaient prêts.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite demain, pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre un peu court.  
> Âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour le chapitre 3.
> 
> Lisbeth H.

Chapitre 2

Eren entra dans la pièce considérée comme étant leur Q. G.. Les murs blancs avaient été dénudés, les rideaux tirés étaient occultants et la pièce n'était éclairée que par des néons. Les PC avaient été installés au centre de la pièce et des armes reposaient sur des tables à côté de chaque siège et des micro-ondes branchés sur une batterie indépendante longeaient les murs. Les membres de l'unité étaient tous présents : Sasha, Conny, Thomas, Mina, Samuel et Reiner. Tous avaient été choisis pour leurs compétences diverses, particulières. Tous papotaient joyeusement pendant que les ordinateurs se lançaient. Mina avait ramené deux gâteaux au miel -un pour Sasha et le reste pour le groupe- et chacun en prit une part pour accompagner son thé /café/jus de fruit. Eren se mêla aux conversations.  
"Quelqu'un à davantage d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? "Demanda Conny.  
"Non, "soupira Samuel " nos ingénieurs s'arrachent les cheveux. "  
Eren soupira en sirotant son café, pensif.  
"J'ai eus un message d'Erwin me disant que nous aurons des renforts au plus vite. J'aimerais que l'on soit le plus efficace possible avant ça. " Ordonna calmement Eren.  
Reiner, son second, prit la parole derrière lui.  
" Nous savons que les dernières semaines, les dernières années, ont été épuisantes pour nos nerfs mais nous touchons au but. Il nous faut la localisation des têtes du groupe, maintenant plus que jamais. "  
Eren reprit, hochant la tête.  
"Je pense que l'événement d'hier soir était un test pour savoir s'ils étaient capables ou non de percer nos défenses. Ils vont rapidement passer à l'action. Je veux que tout le monde se mette dans le crâne que nous pourrions stopper la prochaine attaque . Si mes pensées sont juste, ils vont frapper dans les heures ou jours qui viennent, et vont frapper fort. Alors au travail ! "  
"Oui chef ! "  
Aussitôt, chacun se plaça devant son écran et plongea dans son travail. 

La pression était énorme, chacun savait parfaitement les conséquences qu’il pourrait y avoir s’ils n’arrivaient pas à trouver la trace des Titans. Chaque heure qui passait était aussi rapide qu’une minute. Leurs ventres grondèrent assez rapidement, alors que la pièce commençait à être étouffante. Le pianotement des claviers étaient un bruit de fond qui finissait par être oublié , comme l’on oublie le bruit du battement de notre coeur, ou encore celui du sang qui coule dans notre corps. Les respirations étaient lourdes et profondes, concentrées. Pour les plus tendus de la sueur coulait sur le frond et les tempes, comme Conny ou Sasha. Chacun se levait à tour de rôle pour la pause et 6 heures plus tard, la moitié de l’équipe alla se coucher, laissant les plus endurants prendre le premier tour de garde. Eren, Sasha, Reiner et Samuel restèrent donc debout, travaillant toujours aussi efficacement. Ils tentaient de collecter les databases des personnes soupçonnées de faire partie du groupe des titans. Il y avait beaucoup de suspects, et les data collectées jusque là ne menaient qu’à des échecs. Par contre, chaque database collectée était envoyée au siège pour une utilisation autre. Reiner se leva et Eren l’observa rapidement.  
“J’ai trouvé.”Souffla-t-il.  
“Quoi ?!” S’écria Sasha en se jetant sur l’ordi.  
“Le siège vient de confirmer !” Approuva Samuel qui reluquait l’écran de Reiner, excité.  
Au même moment, le portable d’Eren vibra. Le brun n’avait jamais décroché aussi vite.  
“Eren, vous avez carte blanche pour agir, des renforts arrivent vous soutenir mais allez-y en premier, nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps.” Déclara Erwin au téléphone.  
“Oui, Major Smith.”  
“Bonne chance.”  
“Merci, Major Smith.”  
Eren raccrocha et frappa l’alarme silencieuse située sous la table de son pied.  
“Tout le monde en tenue, le Major à donné son approbation !”S’écria-t-il d’une voix forte en levant les yeux vers le trio qui semblait stupéfait devant lui.  
Lorsque la lumière devint subitement très blanche, tout le monde s’activa d’un coup, éteignant les PC avant de courir dans leurs chambres respectives. Eren prit le temps de mémoriser l’adresse et de l’écrire sur un post-it avant de décamper s’armer. Il était déjà en tenue : combinaison noire par-balle, harnais et bottes de combat. Il enfila le reste des protections et s’arma en quelques minutes avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le hall.  
“Bien, tout le monde à l’adresse ? Ok. Tout le monde est connecté ? Parfait. Nous avons très peu de temps devant nous, et des renforts devraient arriver nous prêter main forte assez vite. Nous allons faire comme dans tous nos entraînements précédents , chacun couvre les arrières de l’autre. Ce groupe est très dangereux, j’attends de vous vigilance, prudence, et rapidité ! On va éclater ces connards! En avant, Unité 4 !” S’écria Eren, les yeux brûlants, levant le poing en l’air avec puissance.  
Les autres poings fendirent l’air.  
“OUI CHEF !”  
L’estomac retournée et la gorge étroite, Eren tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.  
Le petit groupe se mit instantanément en formation et tous foncèrent dans les escaliers pour accéder au garage. Trois fourgons noirs de carreleurs étaient censés être garés pour eux. 

Eren ouvrait la marche, Reiner en binôme avec lui, Thomas tenait leurs arrières.  
Pendant que le groupe se dirigeait à travers les niveaux du garage, Eren se demanda ce qu’aurait fait Armin à sa place, quel plan il adopterait face à une telle situation. Après tout, Armin avait été désigné à la tête de cette unité , c’est Eren qui avait proposé de prendre sa place pour que le blond puisse réaliser son rêve et bosser au labo. Eren avait été le second choix, et Armin était un très bon scientifique, alors le bureau avait accepté. Le coeur du chef d’unité s’emplit d’espoir alors qu’il scannait l’endroit du regard, discernant quelques ombres bouger derrière des piliers. Ils avaient leurs chances. Blanc.  
Eren ferma les yeux alors que ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.  
“A COUVERT !” Hurla-t-il en suivant son propre ordre, s'aplatissant sur le sol et rampant en direction de la voiture la plus proche de mémoire.  
“SAMUEL !” Cria Sasha en fond avant de s’étouffer avec la fumée.  
La bombe sonore et le fumigène les paralysèrent brûlant leurs yeux, les faisant tousser violemment. Le chef d’unité chercha à activer la fonction “appel” sur sa montre. Quelqu’un attrapa Eren sous les aisselles et le hissa, mais ce dernier reconnu l’odeur de Reiner.  
“Reiner au sol.” toussa Eren en prenant ses appuis instinctivement.  
Ce fût un excellent réflexe. La fumée créant des spasmes et irritant sa gorge, ses poumons, son nez. Son nez et ses larmes coulaient. Un crissement se fit entendre et une voiture sembla arriver et freiner brusquement dans la fumée blanche devant eux. Eren leva ses yeux plissés pour voir que Reiner avait un masque à gaz . Il tira Eren mais ce dernier résista, transformé en poid mort et quasiment ancré dans le sol de part sa position.  
“Reiner ! Qu’est-ce…”  
Les yeux d’Eren tombèrent sur Thomas qui fût jeté dans le véhicule en face de lui par un grand type ayant un masque à gaz également. Le même que celui de Reiner.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper alors que Reiner commençait à le soulever. Eren lança son pied en direction de son genoux, lui adressant un coup sec sur la rotule en lançant sa tête en arrière en même temps. Eren se heurta à de l’acier trempé et se sonna alors que sa jambe résonnait de douleur. Reiner ne broncha pas, le brun tenta de lui retourner les doigts avant de lancer son autre pied dans les parties de Reiner. Il se retrouva avec sa deuxième jambe douloureuse et était incapable de faire bouger les phalanges du blond au point que ses propres doigts menaçaient de se briser. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il fût jeté dans un habitacle, atterrissant sur Thomas qui criait. Il se reçut quelque chose sur la tête avant qu’une porte coulissante noire ne se referme sur lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de crier qu’une douleur vive transperça sa cuisse. Thomas se tût, il ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Un peu glauque même si j'ai essayé d'y aller doucement. Chapitre comprenant de la torture et une mise à mort cradingue, donc si vous êtes sensible, c'est un chapitre à passer. Je vais rester sur des chapitres courts pour cette fic. 
> 
> Ceci précisé, à dans quelques jours.! 
> 
> Lisbeth H.

Des cris déchirant réveillèrent Eren en sursaut. Sursaut bien limité de part le fait qu’Eren était suspendus par les bras, la pointe de ses bottes frôlant à peine le sol. Ses genoux étaient enchaînés solidement et une grande barre était plaquée dans son dos où passait la chaîne. La colonne partait du sol et allait jusqu'au plafond. Les yeux du chef d’unité mirent un moment à s’ajuster à la luminosité pour comprendre la situation.

Thomas était en face de lui, à 3 mètres environ. Il semblait qu’ils étaient dans une cave, la lumière venait d’une lampe jaune et faible au plafond. L’endroit était en béton et totalement nus. Les yeux d’Eren sillonnèrent l’endroit : 2 personnes tout en noir, cagoulées, s’occupaient de torturer son camarade. Une table roulante se trouvait derrière eux, contenant un chalumeau, plusieurs piques, des marteaux et des bistouris. 

Thomas et lui n’avaient plus qu’un caleçon sur eux pour tout vêtement, seulement Eren était intact, contrairement à Thomas qui hurlait de douleur, en sang. Une sorte de brosse pleine de piques était appliquée sur son ventre et tirée vers le bas, déchirant sa peau, sa chaire, ses muscles. Une flaque de sang se formait tranquillement au bas de sa poutre, gouttant très rapidement de ses pieds. Des hurlements graves montant en octaves, presques inhumains, sortant de la bouche ensanglantée du soldat. Son visage était strié de larmes et déformé par la douleur.  
“JE SAIS PAAAAAAAAS !” .  
L’un des tortionnaires soupira.  
“Franchement, ça serait moins pénible pour toi si tu passais à table maintenant. Qu’avez-vous trouvé ? Qui d’autre est sur nos traces ?”  
Eren rit doucement, attirant efficacement l’attention des deux tortionnaires.  
“Tout le monde. Vous allez vous faire attraper, puis étriper, avant de finir égorgés.”Annonça-t-il tranquillement, un petit sourire sur le visage.  
Les deux hommes s’approchèrent de lui, l’un attrapant un bistouris à la place de la brosse. Celui qui était désarmé se colla presque à Eren, son visage proche du sien. Le chef d’unité enregistra les infos qu’il pouvait percevoir. Odeur : neutre, yeux : bruns, couleur de peau : blanche. Nez : droit et fin, arcade sourcilière : indéfinissable. Carrure : grande, musclée, corps en H. Vêtement: pas de traces de poils ou de cendres ni tâche autre que du sang. Pas de signe distinctif visible.  
“Vraiment ? “  
Voix douce et grave naturellement, Eren mémorisa le timbre du mieux qu’il pût, puis réfléchis rapidement. Reiner était un traître : l’adresse qu’il avait donnée était plus que probablement fausse, faisant partie du piège qui leur avait été tendu. La douleur dans sa nuque lui fit comprendre que les tortionnaires avaient retiré la puce et balise GPS que chaque soldats de terrain avait. Mais l’intérieur de sa cuisse semblait intact.  
Ce qu’il signifiait plusieurs choses :  
1- Thomas n’était plus traçable par gps par le Bataillon d’exploration.  
2- Reiner avait divulgué jusqu’à leurs protocoles de sécurité qui lui étaient connus.  
3- Reiner ne savait pas que chaque chef d’unité/section/équipe, possédait un deuxième traceur. Plus discret, intraçable tant qu’il n’était pas activé par commande vocale. Eren et Thomas avaient encore une chance.  
“Vraiment. J’ai vu que certains de nos coéquipiers étaient très proches d’un résultat concluant. Les recherches ont dû se poursuivre immédiatement après votre attaque. Vous êtes débiles et foutus. “  
L’homme qui était contre lui leva les yeux au ciel et se recula, son partenaire s’approcha et leva son bistouris au niveau de la clavicule d’Eren. L’appréhension serra le ventre du chef d’unité, Thomas pleurait et gémissait de douleur devant lui, tête baissée. Eren entra dans son espace mental, visualisant son ancienne maison, sa mère faisant la vaisselle avec lui, Mikasa et son père jouant aux échecs. La lame entama sa peau, la franchissant très lentement. Les éclats de rires de Grisha lorsque Mikasa le mit en échec. La lame tira, déchirant sa chair en une brûlure cuisante. Carla racontait des histoires concernant des clients qu’elle avait eue lorsqu’elle était serveuse. Son mamelon fût coupé méticuleusement en deux. Eren serra les dents. Fort, expira. Puis se mit à fredonner, dents serrées : “colchiques dans les prés.”. Il sentit son dispositif vibrer imperceptiblement dans sa cuisse, signe qu’il était actif. Sa tête cogna sur la barre, et Eren cracha une dent trois secondes plus tard.  
“Comptes ou parles, connard !”

* * *

“Pardon ?”  
La voix de Mikasa était sourde, calme, mais le choc sur son visage était clairement visible. L’ordinateur d’Armin ne mentait pas.  
Cela faisait 5 heures que l’attaque de l’unité 4 avait été raportée. Reiner en avait prit la tête, rongé par le remord de ne pas avoir pu sauver son chef et son camarade. Il travaillait avec Conny  
et le reste de la cellule de crise. Armin avait réussit à capter le dispositif GPS placé dans les chef d’unité. D’après la puce, Eren l’avait activée il y avait de cela 3 heures.  
“Eren est en vie, d’après les infos données, il a perdu un litre de sang, et n’a pas bougé depuis l’activation du dispositif. L’adresse d’où la puce émet à été envoyée à l’unité du Caporal Ackerman, ils sont à vingt minutes de distance. Par contre nous n’avons pas d’infos sur Thomas. “  
Le visage de Mikasa était drainé de toute couleur.

* * *

Eren leva faiblement la tête, observant Thomas. La colère bouillait en lui, alimentée par la douleur des coupures et brûlures qui parcouraient son corps. Ils avaient buté Thomas il y avait une heure de cela, brûlant sa gorge avec le chalumeau. Le moment hantait Eren, ça avait été horrible, ignoble...innommable. L’homme n’avait pas détourné les yeux, soutenant Thomas du regard jusqu’à la fin, refusant de perdre son sang froid, glanant le plus d’informations possibles: voix, vocabulaire, rire. Tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

Quelque chose perturbait Eren cependant : toutes les infos que les deux connards avaient demandé ces dernières heures étaient des infos que Reiner aurait pu leurs donner, ce qu’il signifiait que pour une raison ou une autre, ils n’avaient pas confiance en leur espion. C'était un point faible à utiliser plus tard, s’il survivait cependant. Eren ne parlait plus, se contentant d’endurer, fixant la tête de Thomas, au sol, figée dans une éternelle expression de souffrance. Leurs bourreaux étaient partis chercher des instruments plus dissuasifs pour faire parler Eren, ce qu’il lui laissait un petit temps de repos et de réflexion, bien qu'il maintenait difficilement la barrière entre sa douleur et son esprit. 

La porte se rouvrit, et Eren se tendit par instinct, avant de reconnaître l’uniforme des Ailes de la liberté. L’équipe de renforts portait casques et boucliers, ils étaient armés plus lourdement qu’ils ne l’avaient été. Ce qui était normal car le reste de leurs équipements s’était trouvé dans les camions au garage.  
“Ils sont au moins deux.” Déclara calmement Eren à la personne qui s’approcha immédiatement de lui alors que deux autres s’occupaient de décrocher le reste du corps de Thomas.  
“Nous avons nettoyé tout le bâtiment. Attention, je te détache.”  
Eren hocha faiblement la tête, observant un des membres de l’équipe récupérant la tête de Thomas.  
“Je suis désolé.” Murmura Eren.  
“Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu, gamin.” Répondit la voix en triturant la chaîne.  
Eren ne répondit pas, ses sens et son esprit perturbés.  
“Vous avez pus trouver Reiner ?”  
Un autre soldat casqué s’approcha de lui pour le soutenir.  
“Comment ça ?” Demanda la personne devant lui avec une voix féminine.  
Eren leva sa tête, yeux écarquillés.  
“C’est le traître ! C’est lui qui m’a jeté dans le camion, et donné la fausse adresse !”  
“Eld, préviens immédiatement Erwin.” Ordonna le chef d’équipe d’une voix grave.  
“Oui Caporal.” Répondit un soldat au fond.  
Eren voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais la chaîne céda, brisant son self-contrôle sur la douleur. L’homme s’effondra en hurlant dans les bras de la soldate devant lui, cherchant automatiquement à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il n’entendit pas ce qu’il se passa autour de lui, focus sur sa propre douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Une pression dans son bras et tout devint noir et silencieux à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo.!  
> Hope you're doing well.  
> Et ça y essssst la mise en place de l'Apocalypse arrive.! J'espère que ça vous plaira. 
> 
> Enjoy et prenez soins de vous en bouffant vos chips devant séries /mangas/fanfictions.
> 
> L. Hermès

Le sac de sable se faisait éclater. Les grognements d'Eren emplissaient la salle de sport qu'il occupait seul. Son mollet frappait inlassablement le sac, ignorant la douleur qui finissait par parcourir sa jambe, ou encore celle qu'éveillait ses blessures dûes à la torture des jours précédents. Eren changea de jambe d'appui et frappa avec l'autre. Chaque coup parfaitement armé, puissant. Le sac s'élevait, la chaîne le supportant clinquant. Les images de la mort de Thomas et de la trahison de Reiner tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. La rage bouillait en lui et éclatait à chaque coup donné. Dix minutes plus tard, il passa au coups de poings, ayant pris soins de les bander avant. Une heure plus tard le corps d'Eren était couvert de sueur mais sa rage n'était toujours pas descendue. 

Il donna un dernier coup de poing dans le sac en jurant. L'homme se baissa pour prendre sa serviette et épongea son cou, son frond avant de descendre le contenu restant de sa bouteille d'eau. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il vit qu'il n'était plus seul dans la salle. Le caporal Levy était adossé contre le mur, en débardeur noir et short, sa serviette sur l'épaule. L'homme le fixait de ses yeux bleus/gris, bras croisés. Eren reprit la main sur sa colère et l'aplatit. Il avait déjà remercié le Caporal de l'avoir sauvé, aussi se contenta-t-il d'hocher la tête en sa direction en le saluant puis de se diriger vers la sortie.  
"Oi. "  
Eren tourna la tête vers l'homme qui s'était redressé et avancé vers lui. Son visage délicat et fin était impassible mais les yeux qui le fixaient exprimaient de la compassion.  
"On ne t'as pas sortit de là pour que tu rouvres tes blessures. Fais attention à toi, gamin. "  
Eren le fixa à son tour, se tournant complètement vers lui.  
"J'ai… Comment faites-vous ? À chaque fois que je ne suis pas attentif je vois Reiner m'emmener et Thomas souffrir et mourir."  
À ces mots, la rage d'Eren remonta et l'homme dû fermer les yeux. Une main solide prit son épaule et ses paupières se soulevèrent.  
"On s'efforce de faire mieux après. Vas te reposer gamin. "  
Eren grimaça mais hocha la tête détournant les yeux alors que la douleur et le chagrin le frappaient de plein fouet.  
"Merci Caporal. "  
Ce dernier hocha la tête et baissa sa main, laissant Eren partir. 

Le chef d’unité rentra se doucher, évitant de voir son reflet dans un miroir. Il passa un long moment dans sa douche, son propre sang coulant sur la faïence ainsi que de l’eau salée. Les sanglots d’Eren furent étouffés par le bruit de l’eau. Il sortit de sa salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, les bleus couvert d’arnica. Il posait de quoi panser ses plaies lorsque l’on toqua à sa porte.  
“Hum, ça doit être Mikasa.” Soupira le brun, restant en caleçon pour aller ouvrir, grimaçant face au sang qui coulait un peu de ses plaies.  
L’homme se figea lorsqu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Major Erwin, le Caporal Levy, Armin, et le reste de son équipe. Le brun salua alors que tous lui dirent bonjour.  
“Heu… Je finis de panser mes blessures et je suis à vous.” Balbutia Eren en piquant un fard.  
Le Major rit doucement et Eren ne manqua pas de voir le regard des deux gradés lécher son corps. Le chef d’unité se poussa pour laisser entrer tout le monde.  
“Je vais t’aider pour tes pansements.” Déclara le caporal en entrant en dernier.  
“Merci Caporal.” Dit sobrement Eren.  
L’homme fila dans la salle de bain rapidement enfiler un short avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Armin faisait déjà couler des cafés et avait mit la bouilloire en route.

Levy lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la table. Une fois installé Eren n’eut pas le droit de bouger d’un poil alors que le Caporal nettoyait ses plaies.  
Erwin s’approcha d’Eren, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que son équipe déballait ordinateurs portables et commençait à s’installer.  
“Eren, d’un commun accord avec ton équipe, nous avons décidés de vous remettre sur l’affaire en tant qu’équipe support. J’espère que tu seras d’accord avec ça ? “  
“Euh...bien sûr Major Smith.” Approuva Eren en fronçant les sourcils.  
Levy s’occupait à présent des zones brûlées et Eren se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en rejetant la tête en arrière, tentant de ne pas trop se crisper.  
“Désolé.” Marmonna le Caporal en appliquant un onguent dessus.  
“Tranquille.” Siffla Eren entre ses dents. “Pourquoi se revirement Major Smith ?”  
Eren ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de vomir à cause de la douleur qui se réveillait un peu partout.  
“Nous avons estimé que votre équipe obtenait des résultats assez satisfaisant et qu’il serait dommage de vous mettre sur la touche alors que nous avons besoin de vous.”  
Eren hocha la tête en expirant, son corps tendu à l’extrême.  
“Merci Major. “  
Armin posa un thé à côté du Caporal - qui le remercia -et ses yeux scannèrent le corps de son meilleur ami.  
“Eren...tu es sûr d’être en état ?”  
Le concerné regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, son visage se crispant légèrement lorsque le Caporal pansa une nouvelle brûlure.  
“Armin, je sais quelles sont mes limites, ne t’en fais pas. Je vais bien.”  
Le blond hocha la tête, ses sourcils exprimant son inquiétude mais ne remettant pas la parole de son ami en doute devant son équipe et leurs supérieurs.  
“Sans vouloir manquer de respect, pourquoi le Caporal et vous-même êtes-vous dans mon appartement ?”  
Le Caporal finit par s’occuper de la blessure qui allait de son épaule à son mamelon et cette fois Eren ferma les yeux et serra les dents, jugulant ses larmes et laissant des grognements de douleur lui échapper. Il vit Samuel et Conny grimacer dans sa vision périphérique et s’efforça de rester impassible.  
“Nous avons des informations à vous donner qui sont très importantes. Nous devons attendre Hange pour commencer à vous expliquer tout ça.” Déclara Erwin.

Au même moment, quelqu’un frappa à la porte avec enthousiaste. Armin alla ouvrir et tous entendirent Hange entrer.  
“BONJOUUUUUUUUR mes petits lapins !”  
Personne n’eut vraiment eut le temps de répondre car les yeux de la scientifique tombèrent immédiatement sur Eren.  
“Olaaaa Eren ! Pauvre amour !” Se précipita-t-elle, observant la plaie que Levy était en train de soigner.  
“Tu arrives à gérer la douleur ? Et le moral, ça va ? Oh ! Je t’ai apporté ça, Mikasa m’a dit que tu ne mangeais pas assez de fruits, j’ai quand même glissé une tablette de chocolat au lait.”  
Eren pouffa , souriant pour la première fois depuis son retour.  
“Merci, Hange, je vais bien.”  
“Oi quat’z’yeux, bouges de là.” Gronda Levy qui se retrouvait avec un espace réduit pour travailler correctement.  
“Oooh, pardon Levy !” S’exclama Hange en reculant et posant le panier garnit sur le comptoir.  
Levy grommela et finit de panser Eren qui le remercia en se redressant. Armin lui passa un t-shirt que l’homme enfila en hochant la tête avec gratitude. Une fois que tout le monde se fût assis autour de la table, café ou thé en main, Erwin expliqua la situation en un souffle.  
“Les titans vont gagner la première manche.”  
L’atmosphère devint aussi épaisse qu’une chape de plomb. Erwin fixa chaque personne autour de la table excepté Levy et Hange.  
“Nous savons qu’une arme bactériologique va être libérée, nous ne savons pas quelle est sa nature, ni comment elle va être répandue. Nous avons seulement une date. Le 27 Mars. Il nous sera impossible de protéger la population dans un premier temps, de plus, nos services soupçonnent une attaque pendant cette période de confusion. Aussi, j’ai décidé, en accord avec les directeurs d’autres agences de sécurité, de lancer le code noir à 20 h ce soir.”

Eren en était bouche bée. Sasha leva une main tremblante, Erwin hocha la tête.  
“En quoi consiste le code noir, Major ?”  
“Le code noir est un protocole fait pour disperser les membres du bataillon dans les bunkers prévus pour ça. Nous allons détruire cet endroit et être répartis en plusieurs équipes. La chaîne de hiérarchie sera toujours la même, mais nous ne passerons pas sur le front avant un moment. Dans trois jours, cet endroit sera dépourvus de toute information et vide de son personnel. La liste des équipes et de l’endroit où elles devront migrer sera transmise par montre dès ce soir. Vous serez autorisés à prévenir vos proches et de mesures seront prises pour qu’ils soient protégés au maximum, comme stipulés dans vos contrats de travail. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas les emmener avec vous, donc il faudra leurs dire au revoir dans le temps imparti.”  
Le choc se peignit sur les visages. Eren et Armin restèrent impassibles, ayant déjà perdus leurs familles. Tant qu’ils étaient avec Mikasa, ils seraient satisfaits. 

Eren observa Erwin, il devait y avoir autre chose pour que l’homme se déplace ici. Les yeux bleus et autoritaires fixèrent Eren un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que l’estomac du brun se retourne. Erwin déclara la phrase qui changea tout.  
“Vous, l’unité 4 de renseignements, viendrez avec nous.”  
“Seulement nous ?” Demanda Mina, curieuse.  
“Non, mais vous ferez partie d’une des trois équipes juniors qui viendront avec nous avec celle d’Hange et celle de Mike.”  
“Pourtant, nous sommes l’équipe où était le traître.”S’opposa Eren, “Nous aurions dû être dissous et interrogés normalement, non ?”  
Levy eut l’ombre d’un sourire pendant qu’Hange hurla de rire, serrant les mains sur son ventre et manqua de tomber à la renverse.  
“HAHAHA Eren ! Non mais vous avez vu vos têtes ?”S’écria-t-elle en riant encore.  
Erwin sourit en secouant la tête.  
“Nous avons déjà interrogé ton équipe, pendant que tu dormais à l’infirmerie hier, pour le reste, vos puces et montres nous ont dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir à ce sujet.”

Quelque chose clochait mais Eren laissa tomber, comprenant qu’il ne pourrait avoir l’information que par lui-même ou à huis clos. Le chef de l’unité hocha la tête avec un regard qui se voulait entendu.  
“D’autres questions ?” Demanda le Caporal en balayant l’équipe du regard.  
Les autres secouèrent la tête, mortifiés.  
“Dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser. Suivez le protocole et à bientôt.”Dit Erwin en se levant, accompagné d’Hange, dont les épaules se secouaient encore un peu, et de Levy.  
Les soldats saluèrent et Eren les raccompagna à la porte. Erwin se tourna vers lui, laissant Hange le distancer, Levy se tourna de trois quart. Le Major plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d’Eren, le captivant.  
“Fais très attention à toi, Eren. “  
Le concerné hocha la tête.  
“O-oui Major.”  
“Bien.” Sourit-il avant de partir , Levy le précédent.  
Il y avait eut un je ne sais quoi de chaleureux dans la voix de son supérieur, et Eren mit une longue seconde avant de fermer la porte et de partir retrouver son équipe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.!  
> J'espère que vous réussissez à vous amuser autant que moi. N'oubliez pas de vous aérer et que faire un peu de sport à la maison reste possible et bon pour la santé.! 
> 
> Portez vous bien,  
> L. Hermès. 
> 
> P-S: Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout censé se dérouler comme ça, mais qui suis-je pour dire non à Armin.?

18 heure.  
Eren avait déjà ses sacs de prêts, il avait aidé Armin à finir les siens, Son ami avait refusé de prime abord, car Eren était sous anti-douleurs et était censé se reposer. Cependant, le petit blond tremblait de peur et n’avait pas résisté très longtemps face à Eren. L’appartement d’Armin avait été beaucoup plus long à empaqueter et nettoyer, un tas d’expériences avaient été disposées sur n’importe quelle surface exploitable et il avait fallu les défaire une à une et Armin avait râlé un bon moment. Eren savait que son ami n’était pas vraiment en colère à propos de ces expériences, que c’était une façon d’extérioriser sa peur. Le chef d’unité laissa ses yeux glisser sur le savant alors qu’il finissait d’empaqueter l’un des derniers cartons. Armin avait grandit, mûrit. Il suivait le même entraînement que les autres soldats qui n’allaient pas sur le terrain, ce qui le rendait moins musclé qu’ Eren ou Mikasa, mais il avait un potentiel tout aussi létal. Chaque personne dans l’agence était en mesure de se battre comme n’importe quel expert en arts martiaux. Le regard d’Eren passa sur la queue de cheval haute d’Armin qui laissait un carré blond et fin frôler son cou et une frange qui masquait une partie de son front. Son corps était construit par rapport aux heures de cardios et de boxe anglaise qu’il pratiquait quasiment religieusement chaque soir de la semaine. Une musculature fine et puissante, qui visait la précision et l’endurance, le brun déglutit le plus silencieusement possible. Eren posa son scotch sur la table, se tournant carrément vers Armin ses pensées l’emmenant sur un terrain qu’il arpentait depuis longtemps en rapport avec son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami pour qui il avait des sentiments depuis qu’ils étaient ados. Armin était intelligent, attentionné, il avait toujours été là pour sortir Eren d’un mauvais pas, l’avait écouté pendant des jours se plaindre de Jean, avait massé ses muscles lorsqu’il sortait d’entraînements poussifs qui lui donnaient des courbatures monstrueuses. Eren avait toujours adoré ce regard bleu s’allumer par conviction, les lèvres roses qui pouvaient déverser le pire des poison alors qu’Armin semblait être un ange tombé du ciel. L’estomac du chef d’unité le chatouilla et il reprit ses esprits, se concentrant sur sa vue. Quelque chose n’allait pas : les épaules de son ami tremblaient, il avait la tête basse.  
“Ar. parles moi.” Demanda doucement Eren en s’avançant.  
Armin secoua la tête, dépité, puis se tourna face à son ami, levant des yeux pleins de larmes.  
“Eren...tu as faillis mourir à ma place. Si je n’avais pas été égoïste et n’avait pas insisté pour aller au labo…tu es blessé de partout ! J’ai lu le premier rapport qu’à fait la psychiatre sur ton état mental...”  
Eren haussa un sourcil à cette information mais ne pipa mot, laissant Armin évacuer. Il le prit dans ses bras , lui laissant de l’espace mais offrant de la chaleur et un soutien physique.  
“Et maintenant _ça_ ?” la voix d’Armin s’envola dans les aiguës, ses poings étaient crispés, ses yeux se posaient moins d’une seconde sur un endroit. “ On ne sait rien de la situation, de comment ça va se passer, ni même où nous allons être !”  
“Armin.” le coupa Eren, posant une main sur sa joue,” Tu pars en live. Nous avons un protocole bien précis qui nous permettra d’observer l’évolution de la situation et de décider de comment y répondre le mieux possible. Quant à l’attaque, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Je voulais de toutes manières avoir un post à responsabilités, tu voulais bosser en labo, le deal était et reste honnête. J’ai été entraîné pour faire face à ce genre de situation, et je vais m’en sortir. J’ai un suivis médical, comme tu l’as si illégalement observé, tout va bien se passer pour moi, pour nous.”  
La voix d’ Eren avait été empreinte de tendresse, et son pouce avait carressé la pomette d’Armin, et son autre main avait prit place sur son autre joue, essuyant les larmes du blond. Armin était hypnotisé par le regard d’Eren, il calqua sa respiration sur celle de son ami, se calmant doucement. Armin posa sa main sur la joue d’Eren, souriant faiblement, plaçant l’autre sur sa hanche.  
“Merci Eren...et désolé d’avoir fouillé dans ton dossier médical.”  
Eren rit doucement.  
“Je te connais quand tu culpabilises. Tant que tu évites de le faire à l’avenir, ça me va.”  
Le regard d'Armin se fit soudain déterminé, le bleu de son regard emplit de conviction hapa le brun. Une deuxième main vint se poser sur le visage d'Eren, imitant sa position, Armin inspira, un léger froncement de sourcil déformant son visage.  
"Eren, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, alors autant me jeter à l'eau avant de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. "  
Le concerné fixa son ami, attentif.  
"Dis moi. "  
Les joues d'Armin prirent une jolie teinte rosée mais le scientifique ne se démonta pas.  
"Je… Ich liebe dich ! "  
Eren ne put retenir un petit sourire attendri. Lorsqu' Armin était trop stressé, il pouvait se mettre à parler la langue qu'il étudiait sans s'en rendre compte. Les pouces d'Eren massèrent délicatement les joues rougies.  
"Armin, tu… "  
Le blond, les yeux humides, se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et colla leurs lèvres ensemble farouchement. Un orage éclata à l'intérieur d'Eren et il referma ses bras autour d' Armin, caressant sa bouche en bouton de rose de sa langue. Armin ouvrit la bouche avec un petit :"Hum! ". Eren se perdit en sensations. Ses mains parcouraient le torse de son ami, touchant chaque muscle atteignable, et Armin avait les mains accrochées solidement dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement. Leurs langues dansaient, les noyant en émotions. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se fut pour reprendre leur souffle. Armin pleurait.  
"J'ai cru t'avoir perdu...j'ai cru t'avoir perdu… Eren! "  
"Oh Ar… Je suis là. " Eren le serra contre lui ,posant sa joue sur son crâne, le berçant doucement. "Tout va bien. Tout va bien… "  
Armin pleura contre lui, réveillant la douleur de ses blessures, mais Eren ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, qu'il était là. Le brun embrassa le crâne du blond avec tendresse avant de remonter le visage baigné de larmes d'Armin à son niveau. Le blond renifla. Eren plongea ses yeux turquoises dans les siens.  
"Je t'aime aussi. " souffla-t-il doucement.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Armin, plissant ses yeux.  
"Yes ! "  
Le coeur d'Eren fondit et il se baissa pour embrasser légèrement Armin avant de poser son front contre le sien.  
"J'aimerais que l'on ait plus de temps ensemble, mais je dois faire le tour de mon équipe, on pourra aller voir Mikasa ensemble après si tu veux ? "  
Armin hocha la tête, descendant ses mains dans sa nuque, ramenant Eren pour joindre leurs lèvres.  
"Files, tu as assez fait étant donné ton état. " le chassa Armin en s'écartant, la joie toujours présente sur son visage.  
La gorge d'Eren se serra et son estomac aussi.  
"T'inquiètes, les anti-douleurs marchent du tonnerre ! À tout' "Salua le brun avant de filer.  
"À tout' " répondit doucement Armin en le regardant partir.  
Le chef d'unité se força à ne pas sourire comme un idiot et fit le tour des chambres pour vérifier le moral des troupes. Tous étaient effrayés. Sasha, comme Armin, Mikasa et lui, n'avait pas à aller voir sa famille et allait donc partir avec eux. Conny suivait également, le voyage aller-retour pour aller voir les siens était très long et il redoutait de ne pas arriver à temps à la base. Samuel et Mina pouvaient aller voir leurs familles et partaient dans l'heure. Eren s’assura que tous avaient un moyen de rentrer en contact avec lui et les rassura un peu, leur rappelant que l’évacuation était encadrée et que leurs proches seraient protégés autant que possible. 

Il retourna toquer à la porte d’Armin, et ce dernier ouvrit avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le coeur d’Eren accéléra un peu et il frôla la hanche d’Armin du bout des doigts.  
“Tu préfères que l’on s’affiche ou que l’on reste discrets pour le moment ? Je ne veux pas t’embarrasser.” Murmura le brun avec un petit sourire.  
Armin baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement.  
“J’aimerais le garder pour nous pour le moment, s’il te plait. J’aime l’idée que l’on ait une petite bulle.”  
Eren rit doucement.  
“Ok. On y va ?”  
Le blond hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route, Eren expliquant qui allait partir avec eux ou non. Lorsqu’ils frappèrent à la porte de Mikasa, la jeune femme mit un peu de temps à leur ouvrir, en peignoir. La jeune femme parut agréablement surprise de les voir, ses yeux gris scintillant presque; elle se décala et les laissa entrer.  
“Pardon, je sortais de la douche. Installez-vous, j’arrive.”

Les garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et partirent s’affaler dans le sofa. Mikasa avait elle aussi finit de faire ses cartons, comme Eren, son intérieur était resté assez sobre en terme d’affaires personnelles. Armin et lui échangèrent quelques regards, leurs mains se frôlaient et ils avaient l’impression d’être de nouveaux des adolescents. Cependant, les sourcils d’Armin se fronçèrent lorsqu’une pensée sembla jaillir de son esprit. Il se pencha et murmura à Eren.  
“Rassures-moi, tu es toujours polyamoureux ?”  
Eren haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, la voix d’Armin se fit encore plus basse, complice, ses yeux pétillèrent.  
“Et intéressé par le Major et le Caporal ?”  
Eren se pencha également, totalement intéressé, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.  
“Toi aussi ?”  
Armin hocha la tête en lui faisant un clin d’oeil.  
“On en parlera tout à l’heure.”  
Eren hocha la tête et ils sortirent de l’espace vital de l’autre avant que Mikasa n’ouvre la porte, habillée d’un jean noir et d’un chemisier blanc. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté d’Eren et passa un bras autour de son épaule, le regardant avec un petit sourire.  
“Comment tu te sens ?”  
“Bien. Je suis content que tu viennes avec nous.”  
Mikasa hocha la tête.  
“Mike m’a informée tout à l’heure. Tes anti-douleurs fonctionnent bien ?”  
“Oui, ils ne me défoncent pas trop et gardent la douleur sourde.”  
“Nickel. Armin, tu ne paniques pas trop ?”  
Le blond secoua négativement la tête. Ils continuèrent à parler et à se rassurer mutuellement avant de manger des spaghettis bolognaise ensembles. 

L’électricité s’éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir pendant trois secondes, avant de se rallumer. 20 heures, ils avaient des messages sur leurs montres. Tous trois enfilèrent la paire d’écouteurs portatifs attachés au bracelet de la montre et lancèrent l’audio. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait, Eren était nerveux. Il comprit immédiatement que le message qu’il avait reçu était bien plus personnel qu’officiel, car aucune voix off ne présenta son interlocuteur. La voix puissante et grave d’Erwin parla calmement.

“ Eren, 

Comme je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, nous passons en code noir. Comme toi et ton unité avez des départs différés, je me suis permis d’ajouter Armin dans votre groupe, il est sous ton commandement. Tu trouveras des tickets de transports et l’itinéraire à prendre pour aller à la base à laquelle tu es assigné sur ton portable. En tant que chef, tu seras le seul de l’unité 4 à savoir précisément où vous allez et cela doit rester comme ça à moins que vous ne veniez à être séparés. Ton équipe fera partie des premiers arrivés sur place, tu trouveras davantage d’instructions avec l’itinéraire. Laissez vos cartons, des équipes spécialisés vont s’occuper de bouger vos affaires, ne prenez que l’essentiel. Sasha, Conny et Armin devraient venir te retrouver dans ta chambre après leurs messages pour que tu les prennes en charge. Je compte sur toi. Fais attention sur la route.”

Le message se termina sur une note qui se voulait attentionnée et Eren s’attarda une seconde, la savourant, avant de retirer ses écouteurs et de vérifier son téléphone. Les deux autres étaient toujours entrain d’écouter leur message. Effectivement, sur son écran d’accueil Eren trouva qu’un dossier nommé: “Vacances” y avait été déposé. A l’intérieur de celui se trouvait 4 billets d’avion, de train, puis un itinéraire de plusieurs heures en voiture - apparement, un 4 x 4 était à leur disposition avec le plein de fait et il y avait de quoi en remplir un autre dans le coffre. Ils allaient devoir poser l’engin quelque part et continuer à pieds jusqu’à la base. Eren reteint la carte et chaque point stratégique avant de fermer le dossier. Au moment où il releva la tête , Armin et Mikasa enlevaient leurs écouteurs. Tous trois se levèrent d’un accord silencieux et se prirent dans les bras.  
“Je dois partir rejoindre Mike immédiatement. Faites attention à vous, on se retrouve là-bas.” Souffla Mikasa.  
Sa voix était rauque, les garçons hochèrent la tête et le trio se sépara dans le couloir. Armin et Eren longèrent les murs, tout le monde courait, les souterrains avaient prit l’allure d’une fourmilière en état de guerre. Eren retrouva Sasha et Conny devant sa porte et il leur ouvrit. 

Le petit groupe s’installa autour de la table à manger. Eren servit un café à tout le monde, posant lait et sucre sur la table avant de s’asseoir à son tour. Sasha et Conny avaient l’air tendus.  
“Bien , comme vous l’a sûrement dit le Major, vous êtes tous les trois sous mon commandement, et je suis le seul à savoir où nous allons précisément. Est-ce qu’il vous a dit de ne prendre que l’essentiel ?”  
Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, attentifs.  
“Parfait. Je veux que vous vous prépariez plusieurs vêtements pour le voyage. Allez vous changer de façon à ressembler le plus possible à votre version adolescente, et j’aimerais aussi que vous ayez de quoi faire de la randonnée : vêtements et chaussures adaptés. Pas d’armes, rien qui pourrait éveiller de soupçons: nous allons passer par un aéroport donc je ne veux rien qui sonne ou qui soit interdit. Je vais vous demander de laisser vos portables persos ici, ils seront amenés avec vos affaires directement à la base, si jamais quoi que ce soit arrive, vous passez par le portable de l’agence ou par la montre. Pas de carte bancaire, seulement le passeport et la carte d’identité qui vous servent de couverture et qui vous ont été donnés par l’agence, vous laissez vos papiers officiels ici. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit puisse remonter jusqu’à l’agence à cause d’un truc aussi stupide si l’un d’entre nous se fait choper. Je vous veux nourris comme il faut, avec votre sac prêt dans une heure et demi ici. Sasha, pas de bouffe ou de bouteille d’eau, on mangera sur place. Tout est clair ?”  
“Oui chef !”  
Eren approuva d’un signe de tête et se leva, suivit par les autres.  
“Alors à tout à l’heure.”  
Son équipe déguerpie au pas de course, Armin échangeant un regard avec Eren avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le petit retard.  
> Restez safe et j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre.! 
> 
> L. Hermès.

L’équipe était à l’heure. Eren avait vérifié le contenu de chaque sac ainsi que leur poid et tous avait fait plusieurs exercices pour se remémorer l’identité de chacun: Conny s’appellait Théo Clair, Sasha était Nina Petit, Armin devint Léo Fernandez et Eren prit l’identité de Zack Delore. Tous avaient suivis ses instructions à la lettre : Conny et Sasha étaient habillés en sweat shirt amples et un jean associé à une paire de vans ou de converses. Le haut de Conny avait des graphismes tirés d’un jeu vidéo avec des aliens et des super soldats, et celui de Sasha avait de marqué “I love pizza” avec des parts de Margarita sur le tissus sombre. Armin avait un pull bleu pastel par dessus une chemise jaune pastelle aussi, qui tombait en pointes sur son slim noir et une paire de derbies vernies. Il avait ajouté des lunettes noires et s’était fait une raie sur le côté. Quand à Eren lui-même, il avait détaché ses cheveux de leur habituel chignon et les avait laissé tomber sur ses épaules. Il avait lui aussi opté pour des lunettes, s’était rasé de près. Il avait choisit l’ensemble classique mais passe partout : chemise à carreaux ouverte, t-shirt noir, jean déchiré et rangers. Le petit groupe était ensuite partis en taxi à l’aéroport , se faisant prendre en charge près d’une place connue. Trois heures plus tard et ils étaient dans l’avion en première classe, Sasha et Conny étaient installés juste derrière eux. Maintenant, les trois autres savaient qu’ils partaient dans un pays du nom de Rose, limitrophe avec Sina et Maria. Eren savait que Sina avait une mafia très puissante qui régnait sur Rose et Maria. De ce qu’il avait comprit, le Bataillon avait une filière discrète mais très active qui s’était infiltrée dans les trois pays, et ils allaient aller dans l’un des camps de secours qui avait été laissé vacant pour eux. Les branches du bataillon de ce côté du pays de Rose avaient migrés au Nord et au Sud pour soutenir les équipes de Maria et Sina. Ce qui les laisseraient au centre de Rose et protégés; mais permettrait également d’avoir assez de marge pour pouvoir répondre aux évènements à venir, de pouvoir manager les équipes au mieux et de mettre suffisamment de distance entre les Titans et eux. 

Eren ferma le dossier sur son téléphone en poussant un léger soupir, reposant sa tête sur le dossier. Cela faisait trois heures qu’ils avaient décollés, et Armin lisait un livre sur la physique quantique, son sujet favoris du moment. Le chef d’unité le dévora des yeux un moment, appréciant l’aspect juvénile, nerd et innocent que le blond portait si bien. Ils étaient parfaitement isolés des autres, et l’hôtesse de l’air ne venait qu’à leur demande. Eren passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille d’Armin et celui -ci sourit, posant le livre sur ses genoux avant de le regarder. Le brun bougea sa main sur sa joue et se pencha, l’embrassant doucement. Armin répondit, et ils s’embrassèrent tendrement pendant une vingtaine de minutes, mains entrelacées, profitant du temps qu’ils avaient pour eux. Ils purent se câliner pendant plusieurs heures sans être dérangés. Cela calma Eren, installant un sentiment de sérénité, tous ses muscles étaient détendus. Son regard tomba sur celui énamouré d’Armin, et son coeur fondit un peu plus. Ils passèrent 17 heures de vol et ce fût des heures qu’ Eren n’oublierait jamais. C’était un moment tranquille, suspendus dans le temps. Ils passèrent aussi de bons moments avec Sasha et Conny au bar et en mangeant ensembles. Eren n’était pas leur supérieur à ce moment ci, juste leur ami de la 104ème. 

Lorsqu’ils atterrirent à Rose, ils eurent un petit moment de choc culturel et l’angoisse les grignota un peu. L’ambiance était tendue, les civils dans l’aéroport étaient silencieux, et il y avait beaucoup de sécurité. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et partirent assez rapidement. Eren les amena à la gare la plus proche de mémoire, il faisait beau et ils avaient pus mettre casquettes et lunettes de soleil, ce qui leur permettait de scruter leur environnement avec un peu de discrétion. La police civile semblait patrouiller de partout, le pays était sous monarchie, il était clair que le régime politique était très strict. Trois heures de train s’ ajoutèrent à leur voyage. Ils passèrent très rapidement la ville, entrant dans ce qu’il semblait être une campagne très étendue, dénuée de gros village. A ce stade du voyage, tout le monde se sentait un peu nerveux, et Eren avait retrouvé son statut de chef, surveillant les autres passagers. 

Ils trouvèrent le 4 x 4 assez rapidement, dans une grange vide à un kilomètre de la gare. Eren avait eut le temps de mémoriser l'itinéraire. Ils firent une pause toute les deux heures. Mercredi, 22 h, ils se changèrent en tenue adaptée pour la marche et laissèrent le véhicule dans une une ferme indiquée dans les instructions du dossier. Il était clair que le quatuor s’enfonçait dans une nature qui n’avait pas pour l’habitude d’être dérangée. La population se faisait rarissime, les végétaux s’en donnaient à coeur joie pour envahir l’espace, et ils durent s’enfoncer dans une forêt si dense qu’il leur était impossible de voir le ciel deux minutes après y être entrés.

Ce fût long, fastidieux, pénible. L’air était froid et humide, et ils n’avaient que des lampes frontales qui avaient été placées dans le 4 x 4. Sasha fermait la marche, d’eux 4, elle était la plus habituée à ce genre d’exercice. Eren souffrait de ses blessures que les anti-douleurs n’arrivaient pas à étouffer. Il ouvrait la marche et fit de son mieux pour que ses équipiers ne voient pas que c’était compliqué pour lui.  
6 heures de marche nocturne plus tard et ils purent enfin voir les remparts du camps. Eren était honnêtement au bord des larmes, il suait beaucoup et son souffle était profond et un peu irréguliers. Ce fût Hange qui les accueillit à l’entrée.  
“Aaaaah nos radars avaient vus juste ! Bienvenue au camp de Dern ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?”  
Eren arriva son niveau, les autres suivant dispersés sur une dizaine de mètres. Hange écarquilla les yeux.  
“Ok, Eren, je vais t’emmener immédiatement à l’infirmerie.”  
“Ah !” Souffla Eren, les mains sur les genoux. “Avec plaisir, Hange.”  
L’esprit d’Eren était embrouillé, et il ne comprit pas trop ce qu’il se passa après, il sentit que quelqu’un prenait son sac et qu’il était soutenus des deux côtés. Le chef d’unité se sentait en dehors du monde, à peine conscient des changements de lumières, d’odeurs, ou de matières sous ses pas. Il captait vaguement les paroles passant au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement, il fût allongé, et Armin l’aida à se débarrasser de son haut. Eren poussa un grognement de soulagement lorsqu’il put enfin poser son dos. Son corps au repos, son esprit réussit à reprendre un peu la main et il pût se concentrer sur ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Moblit, le second d’Hange, était penché sur lui, les doigts gantés. L’homme lui sourit et lui donna de l’eau pendant qu’ Armin lui déballait une barre de chocolat. Moblit profita qu’Eren reprenne des forces pour examiner ses blessures. Il avait un visage long et doux, les cheveux châtains clairs.  
“Je change tes bandages et tu vas au lit. Tu es de repos demain, aucune de tes blessures ne s’est ré-ouverte mais elles ont passé un bon moment sous tension. Tu devrais être à nouveau sur pied après demain.”  
Eren hocha la tête en mangeant, lorsqu’il eut finit, Moblit traita ses blessures avec autant de rapidité et de douceur possible. Seulement la peau de l’homme était sensible et la douleur fit finalement couler les larmes qu’ Eren avait réussit à garder jusqu’à maintenant. Armin lui tenait la main, soutenant Eren du mieux qu’il le pouvait, l’encourageant à chaque plaie pansée. Lorsque Moblit arriva à la blessure de son mamelon, Eren mordit dans son t-shirt et son corps s’arqua légèrement. La fatigue et la douleur lui donnant moins de contrôle sur lui-même, juste suffisamment pour ne pas hurler et se tordre de douleur. Lorsque ce fût finit, Eren retomba lourdement sur le siège, haletant, fixant le plafond pour se calmer. Moblit le regarda avec compassion, jetant les bandes usagées et ses gants.  
“Si tu sens des sensations étranges ou que tu as de la fièvre, viens me voir le plus vite possible.”  
Eren hocha brièvement la tête, remerciant Moblit. Armin l’aida à se relever ,prenant son t-shirt au passage, et il l’emmena dans la chambre que les deux partageaient. Les couloirs étaient en béton et la chambre était nue, au moins avaient-ils du parquet au sol, deux lits individuels, deux armoires, deux bureaux. Armin posa Eren sur son lit avec autant de douceur que possible. Quelqu’un entra derrière eux.  
“Alors Eren ! Comment te sens-tu ?!”  
Hange s’approcha au point que leurs nez se touchèrent presque, Eren rit doucement, habitué.  
“Je suis de repos demain mais je serais vite sur pieds, Hange.”  
Hange frappa dans ses mains.  
“Aaaaah ! C’est par-fait ! Erwin et Grumpy cat devraient arriver demain ou après-demain, je ne sais plus. J’ai permis à Armin de rester dans ta chambre : tu es chef d’équipe, tu as donc le luxe de ne pas dormir en dortoir et d’avoir ta salle de bain.”Elle désigna une porte qu’ Eren n’avait pas vu juste derrière l’entrée de leur chambre.” Nous avons vérifié que vous n’aviez pas été suivis jusqu’ici, mais est-ce que tu penses que vous avez éveillé des soupçons ?”  
Eren secoua doucement sa tête, un peu étourdis, Hange toujours aussi proche de lui.  
“Non Hange, je m’en suis assuré.”  
La scientifique recula, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, satisfaite.  
“Ok, je vous laisse profiter de votre intimité les loulous ! Je passerais demain vous donner le programme jusqu’à la fin de la semaine, Tchao !”  
Sans attendre que les hommes -rouges comme des tomates- ne lui répondent, Hange partie en fermant bruyamment la porte derrière elle, riant comme une tavernière.

Eren et Armin se regardèrent, perturbés, avant que le brun ne soupire.  
“J’ai besoin de me laver d’une façon ou d’une autre.”  
Armin hocha la tête et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, Eren se déshabilla, ne gardant qu’une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Les garçons s’étaient déjà vus nus, après toutes ses douches collectives, mais le contexte avait changé et ils évitèrent de regarder l’autre au maximum.  
Armin lui lava les cheveux et passa le haut de son corps au gant de toilette évitant soigneusement les bandages, avant de le laisser s’occuper du reste, lui tournant le dos. Eren se lava et enfila un peignoir, laissant la place à Armin qui était en débardeur et en caleçon. Il le remercia doucement, se lava les dents, il enfila un sous-vêtement propre et alla s'effondrer face la première dans son lit. Maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus la pression de diriger une équipe, de devoir avancer et faire attention à ses alentours, la fatigue et la douleur prenaient énormément de terrain.  
Eren se laissa couler dans la couette moelleuse avec un soupir de bien être. Il se sentait détendu. Au moment où il allait s’assoupir, une serviette tomba sur son crâne et il sentit Armin masser son crâne fermement, retirant le plus d’humidité possible. Le blond s’occupa ensuite de mettre Eren sous sa couette, ce qui prit une grosse minute par ce que l’homme était assommé par la fatigue et que ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Un baiser chaud fut placé sur sa nuque, et Eren grogna d’aise.  
“ ‘min, dors avec moi.”  
Le concerné rit doucement.  
“Eren, ce n’est pas une bonne idée.”  
“Pas envie ?” Marmonna laborieusement le blessé.  
“Je pourrais te faire mal en dormant, je bouge beaucoup.”  
“Viens.” Gronda Eren en se poussant difficilement.  
Armin rit à nouveau, alla verrouiller la porte et éteindre la lumière. Enfin il se glissa à côté d’Eren et le brun se sentit presque au paradis, passant un bras autour du corps plus fin de son partenaire, l’enveloppant de chaleur. Armin lui vola un baiser, et le coeur d’Eren s’envola pendant que son estomac se retournait.  
“Merci pour tout, Ar. et désolé, je serais plus solide bientôt.” Grommela Eren en luttant contre le sommeil.  
“Ne t’en fais pas, Eren. Tu es assez solide pour moi. Dors bien.”  
“Humpf. ‘ors bien.”

Eren se réveilla enveloppé de chaleur, la douleur de ses blessures était assez forte et il comprit instantanément que c’était par ce qu’il avait serré Armin contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil sur sa table de nuit : 6h30. Eren soupira mais décida de se lever, embrassant Armin sous son oreille. Le petit blond soupira doucement dans son sommeil. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses cheveux blonds éparpillés, mais Eren fondit, caressant la joue d’Armin du bout des doigts avant de se lever. 

Le peu de lumière dans la pièce venait de led qui devaient imiter plus ou moins la lumière du jour. Eren se demanda s’ils étaient sous le sol à nouveau, ses souvenirs de la veille étant flous, il ne se rappelait pas du tout de comment il était entré dans la base ni à quoi celle-ci ressemblait. Il ouvrit les armoires pour trouver que son linge et celui d’ Armin étaient à l’intérieur ainsi que leurs effets personnels avaient été laissés dans des cartons placés dans les étages inférieurs. De nouveaux uniformes avaient été placés et Eren enfila le sien dans la salle de bain, une combinaison militaire, avec des taches cassant les formes de son corps, un harnais foncé enserrant ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et des bottes de combat marrons allant à mi-mollet. L’homme tira ses cheveux en un chignon plat à l’arrière de son crâne, deux mèches de cheveux tombant au-dessus de ses yeux. Enfin, Eren se dirigea vers son bureau, récupérant son pc portable et son téléphone. Sa montre n’avait pas de nouveaux messages et son portable non plus, il espéra que Mikasa faisait bon voyage. Deux bras l’enssérèrent par derrière.  
“Hummm...t’es sexy en uniforme.”Fit la voix endormie d’Armin.  
Eren se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant son crâne, un sourire aux lèvres.  
“Quand on aura un peu plus de temps et que je ne serais plus blessé, j’adorerais te voir dans l’ensemble d’hier. Tu étais vraiment à croquer.” Chuchota Eren en baissant les yeux sur Armin.  
Un regard bleu de bébé rencontra le sien, encore ensommeillé. Une légère rougeur embrasa les joues du blond et il sourit.  
“Héhé, ça peut se négocier.”  
Le sourire d’Eren s’élargit et il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement son petit ami. Le brun savait pertinemment que s’il s’abandonnait une seconde de plus à ces lèvres roses et généreuses il ne quitterait pas sa chambre de la journée. Aussi se recula-t-il, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille d’Armin.  
“Habilles-toi, je crève de faim.”  
Armin sembla comprendre le message et s’écarta.

Il leur fallut un petit moment pour trouver le réfectoire. Le camp était agencé dans le même style que l’Agence du Bataillon , seulement ici tous les murs étaient noirs et semblaient absorber les lumières. Les plantes de l’autre bâtiment avaient été ramenées et placées au mêmes endroits, mais les couloirs étaient faits de courbes et de virages, et non d’angles et d’axes droits, ce qui était perturbant. Armin les guida avec l’aide de sa montre et ils entrèrent dans la cantine presque vide. Hange papotait joyeusement avec Moblit qui la regardait à travers la fumée de son café. Du personnel était derrière le bar de nourriture, d’autres soldats étaient présents, mais ils devaient être moins d’une dizaine. Armin et Eren prirent leurs plateaux et se servirent en céréales, fromage, pain complet, fruits, cafés au lait. Hange, survoltée, les invita à sa table et le duo obéit. Moblit prit des nouvelles d’Eren avec une voix calme et un regard franc, pendant qu’ Armin faisait la conversation avec Hange. 

Une demie-heure et un autre café plus tard Sasha et Conny les avaient rejoints. Hange prit le temps de leur faire faire le tour de la caserne, passant énormément de temps au labo. Comme Eren l’avait deviné , tout se passait sous terre, les salles d’entraînements, les réunions, l’armurerie, les bureaux étaient au premier niveau, le labo et l’infirmerie au deuxième, les salles d’opérations au troisième, et le reste au quatrième. La surface ne servait qu’à stocker les véhicules, et la caserne était dissimulée par un toît gigantesque qui reprenait les paternes de la forêt et était invisible vu du ciel. Eren avait très envie de tester la salle de sport et soupira.  
Son équipe et Armin étaient partis s’entraîner et le brun avait été éjecté de la salle.  
“Aaaaah ça me gaaaaave !” Geignit-il en retournant vers sa chambre.  
C’est alors que plusieurs soldats se mirent à courir dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de commandement; Eren fronça les sourcils et les suivis. Hange se tenait droite derrière une grande table, seule haute gradée se trouvant dans la caserne. Elle attendit une minute que tout le monde arrive, son air était grave. Elle activa donc le rétro-projecteur pour montrer plusieurs cartes avec des centaines de points rouges un peu éparpillés. Beaucoup disparaissaient.  
“Bonjour à tous ceux que je n’ai pas vus aujourd’hui.”Tout le monde salua. “ Je vais aller droit au but : nous sommes attaqués. Nos camarades se font assaillir un peu partout, et les pertes sont massives. Un tiers de nos effectifs est en train de se battre, 200 morts sont déjà à déplorer.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama-drama-drama-dramaaaaaa.!  
> J'espère que vous aimerez,  
> Je sais qu'on se laisse tous un peu aller, enfermés chez nous, mais essayer de garder des habitudes saines et de ne pas trop vous laisser déboussoler.!
> 
> Crêpes et nutella,  
> L. Hermès

“Hange, envoies moi sur le terrain s’il te plait.”Demanda le chef d’unité une fois que tout le monde se fut disperser pour tenter de répondre à l’attaque. Hange débranchait son pc.  
“Eren, mon sucre d’orge, si ta montre ne s’est pas activée c’est qu’il y a une raison.”  
“Laisses moi au moins bosser sur pc.”  
Hange le regarda une seconde, haussant un sourcil.  
“Le reste de mon équipe et Mikasa sont dehors.”  
Hange finit par hocher la tête, mais leva un doigt, son visage très sombre.  
“Tu as interdiction de quitter cette base, est-ce que tu m’as compris, Eren ?”  
“Oui Chef.”  
Hange hocha la tête et Eren partit au pas de course, faisant signe à Armin, Sasha et Conny de venir avec lui.  
“On se retrouve dans la salle d’Intel 114, amenez vos pc.”  
“Oui chef !”  
Eren bouillait, furax de ne pas être en capacité de sortir aider les siens. Cependant il avait une petite idée de comment les aider.  
Cinq minutes plus tard le quatuor était parmis plusieurs autres équipes, le but étant de récupérer des images des opposants, de les tracer. 

C’était l’enfer. Ils prirent le contrôle des caméras publiques, regardant leurs partenaires, leurs camarades, amis, amants, se faire massacrer face à des groupes bien plus nombreux qu’eux, leurs montres cessant d’émettre un quelconque signal une fois le pouls perdu trop longtemps. Ils n’avaient aucune arme, aucun moyen de se défendre. Les secours étaient en route, la police du coin, les équipes du bataillon qui n’étaient pas encore parties, mais il était rare qu’ils arrivent à temps. Pendant qu’ Armin galérait à trouver Mikasa, Conny poussa une exclamation.  
“ J’ai Samuel !”  
“Et moi Mina.” Déclara calmement Eren.  
Sasha appela la brigade la plus proche pendant qu’ Eren leur laissait un message vocal laissé sur leurs montres.  
“ Samuel , Mina, vous êtes en danger immédiat, il faut absolument que vous vous mettiez à couvert, prenez des armes si vous le pouvez, mais cachez-vous, des équipes de secours arrivent dans votre direction.”  
Ils virent clairement leurs camarades écouter le message et se précipiter vers l’abri le plus proche. Mina était partie en courses avec sa mère. Son premier réflexe fût de sprinter loin d’elle. Samuel était avec des amis dans un bar et prit la fuite par la porte arrière. Eren et les autres étaient debouts, penchés sur les ordinateurs, retenant leurs souffles pour leurs amis. Un groupe de trois personnes en tenues sombres prit Samuel à revers dans la ruelle arrière.  
“NON !” S’écria Sasha.  
Eren serra les dents. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à hurler dans la pièce. Impuissants. Démunis. Mina courrait.  
“Vas-y”. Murmura Eren.  
Elle dépassa plusieurs blocs, ses cheveux noirs volants derrière elle comme un étendard. Elle prit un virage serré, s’aidant d’un poteau.  
“Vas-y !” Cria Conny.  
Une voiture accéléra derrière elle.  
“MINA A COUVERT !”  
Eren ne s’entendit pas, la cervelle de Mina partie en morceaux et son corps fut projeté contre la vitre de la grande surface qu’elle avait tenté de dépasser. La voiture reprit sa course. Le groupe était silencieux une seconde, regardant le sang de leurs amis s’écouler tranquillement, ignorant le bruit autour d’eux, comme plongés dans l’eau un instant. Comme si le temps s’arrêtait. Eren cilla.  
“Armin, continues de tenter de choper Mika. Sasha, Conny, suivez le groupe, je m’occupe de suivre la voiture.  
La traque se passa dans la douleur. La police travaillait avec eux, le reste du bataillon venait au secours de leurs membres pris au piège et la police chassait les meurtriers. Pendant une heure, hurlements, pleurs, ordres étaient criés dans la salle. Le reste de l’unité 4 tenait bon.  
“J’ai trouvé Mikasa ! Elle est avec Mike, ils sont en chemin pour venir, en moto avec le reste de leur unité. Apparement ils ont réussit à échapper à leur groupe.” Annonça Armin avec une voix tremblotante.  
Eren passa une main dans la nuque d’Armin, la massant légèrement.  
“Bien joué, Ar.”

Une seconde. Ecrans noirs. Communications avec l’extérieur partiellement coupées. La panique se propagea dans les rangs, tout fût tenté pour rétablir la connection : virus ? Hack ?  
Quatre minutes plus tard, les écrans se rallumèrent. Quelqu’un avec hacké les caméras de la ville et canaux de communications de la police. Le mal était fait : les fuyards étaient introuvables, ils avaient réussit à semer la police et au bataillon. Disparus des radars. Pas une trace réellement exploitable derrière eux. Il y avait bien des douilles, du sang des blessés du côté des Titans. Les corps avaient été emmenés.  
Silence. Défaite. Souffrance.

Personne ne s’était opposé à Eren lorsqu’il était entré dans la salle de sport deux heures plus tôt. Il n’était pas le seul à être là. Pas le seul à évacuer sa douleur et sa rage, son impuissance sur les sacs de sable et les mannequins. Ils soutinrent ceux qui pleurèrent, ceux qui vomirent, ceux qui s’éffondrèrent. Ils les ramenaient dans leurs chambres, s’assuraient qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec eux, puis retournaient se battre. Les membres étaient douloureux, les têtes vides. Tous frappèrent, puis s’épuisèrent sur les machines jusqu’à s’écrouler de fatigue. Ceux encore debouts les amenèrent dans leurs chambres avant de retourner ce vider de leurs énergies si ils ne partaient pas s’écrouler d’eux-mêmes dans leurs dortoirs. Eren et Armin étaient l’un à côté de l’autre, chacun son sac de sable, chacun gérant sa rage. Armin pleurait. Eren était vide. 

Conny vint les chercher. Sasha avait pleuré au point de s’endormir. Il posa une main sur l’épaule d’Armin, qui s’ éffondra, comme s’il prenait conscience de ce qu’il avait fait subir à son corps, revenant à la réalité. Cela faisait des heures qu’ils tapaient sans s’arrêter. Conny le porta en princesse .  
“Eren ? tu devrais …”  
Le pied d’Eren vola au-dessus de sa tête pour s’abattre sur le sac d’Armin, laissant un creux alors que le sac sursautait.Eren se remit debout, grinçant des dents.  
“Merci de ramener Armin, Conny.”  
Certaines blessures d’Eren s’étaient rouvertes, mais les yeux de l’homme brûlaient de rage. Conny recula et hocha la tête. Armin protesta faiblement.  
“T’inquiètes, je vais juste trouver quelqu’un de plus fort pour te le ramener.”Murmura Conny en sortant du gymnase.  
Les deux hommes tombèrent nez à nez avec le Caporal. Il était en survêtement, une serviette autour du cou et en t-shirt, ses mains bandées prêtes à frapper. Conny s’apprêtait à poser Armin pour saluer mais Levy secoua la tête.  
“Allez vous coucher.”  
“Euh...Caporal. Si vous pouviez convaincre Eren d’aller se coucher ça serait bien, s’il vous plait. Je n’ai pas réussit à le faire redescendre.”Demanda Conny d’une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux.  
Armin pleurait contre le cou du chauve, cachant son visage. Levy hocha la tête.  
“Allez vous reposer. Demain va être une journée merdique.”  
“Merci Caporal.”

Levy entra dans la salle. Il était 23 heures et plusieurs soldats, comme Eren, s’écorchaient sur les sacs.  
“Si ça fait plus d’une heure que vous êtes là, dégagez immédiatement.” Ordonna le Caporal d’une voix claire et ferme en s’avançant dans la salle.  
Tout le monde gronda, grommela, et ceux qui étaient plus conscients que les autres saluèrent avant de tirer leurs camarades pour les traîner au lit. Eren n’avait pas arrêté une seconde de frapper le sac, alternant ses jambes, faisant sursauter le sac à chaque fois.  
Levy soupira et s’approcha d’Eren.  
“Gamin. Je sais que t’es là depuis un moment. Dégages.”  
Pas de réponse, même pas une hésitation dans les coups. Levy soupira et décroisa les bras, ses yeux parcourant les blessures qui saignaient à nouveau. Il lança son tibia sur la jambe d’appuis d’Eren, se dernier tomba sur le dos, yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa en grimaçant, mais ses yeux reprirent leur haine initiale. Il salua Levy, poing sur le coeur.  
“Caporal Levy.”  
“Dégages ton putain de cul de là. Passes par l’infirmerie.”Répondit stoïquement Levy.  
Eren hocha la tête.  
“Dès que je me serais calmé, Caporal. Je préfèrerais ne pas passer par l’infirmerie, beaucoup d’entre nous y sont, j’aurais juste à nettoyer mes plaies.”  
“Oh ? Tu cherches une bonne raison d’y aller Yaeger ?”  
Le poing de Levy fendit l’air et cueillit la mâchoire du chef d’unité qui tomba à genoux. Du sang sortit de la bouche d’Eren, mais sa colère activa son corps et il voulut répondre, se battre, donner des coups à quelqu’un qu’il pouvait juger responsable de tout ça. Quelqu’un qui soit autre que lui. Le Caporal vit très clair dans son jeux et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le thorax, en plein dans ses plaies. Eren ne se soumit toujours pas. Un coup dans la clavicule. Eren grogna de douleur voulu remettre sa garde et se relever. Nouveau coup dans le ventre, cette fois. Cela mit un moment, mais Levy finit par soumettre Eren, sa main empoigna ses cheveux et il plaqua la tête du brun sur le sol.  
“Je te ramène dans ta putain de chambre, tu vas te laver, je vais soigner tes plaies, et tu ne questionneras plus jamais mes putains d’ordres, Yaeger. Est-ce que c’est putain de clair ?” Gronda Levy au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard d’acier dans les yeux turquoises et rageurs.  
Eren hocha la tête.  
“J’ai pas entendu, Yaeger.”  
Levy appuya un peu plus sur la tête d’Eren.  
“Oui Caporal.” Gémit le brun.  
“Tsk. Apprends à te gérer, bordel.” Soupira le Caporal en se relevant.

Il n’aida pas Eren à se relever. Ce dernier dû se débrouiller, endossant la douleur, se retenant de tout son possible d'exprimer sa souffrance. Levy ne le souteint pas non plus le long du chemin jusqu’à sa chambre, se contentant de marcher à son rythme, surveillant que le garçon ne tombe pas dans les pommes, le laissant endosser pleinement la douleur qu’il s’était causé. Il eut néanmoins la gentillesse de lui ouvrir la porte et la fermer derrière eux. Cependant Eren dû se débrouiller pour se déshabiller. Armin se réveilla quand Eren gémit , levant les bras pour retirer son haut imbibé de quelques tâches de sang et de beaucoup de sueur. Le blond voulu se lever mais ses muscles étaient refroidis et la douleur le fit glapir. Levy leva les yeux au ciel.  
“Restes couché, Armin, je m’occupe de lui.”  
“Caporal ?...Ok, merci.” Marmonna Armin qui se recoucha sans autre forme de procès et sembla retomber immédiatement dans le sommeil. 

Levy aida Eren à retirer haut et bandages, il se mit lui-même en caleçon et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. Il tourna le dos à Eren pendant qu’il virait son sous-vêtement et s’enroulait une serviette autour du bassin, comme il l’avait fait avec Armin. Levy le lava avec délicatesse, massant son crâne avec application, ignorant les larmes de son subordonné. Puis il s’aida d’un gant de toilette pour laver la peau autour des pansements et comme Armin avant lui, il tourna le dos à Eren pour qu’il se charge de laver ses parties privées. Il ramena un Eren sec dans la chambre et pris son temps pour s’occuper des blessures. Le chef de l’unité 4 semblait à peine ressentir la douleur, les yeux perdus dans le vide alors que Levy désinfectait ses plaies à l’alcool et lavait doucement la peau qui avait été sous les bandes. Lorsqu’il eut finit, il aida Eren à enfiler un pyjama et le soutint jusqu’à son lit, aidant le brun à s’installer à côté d’Armin à la demande du brun.  
“Désolé, Caporal.”Murmura Eren en le regardant, ses yeux devenus ternes.  
Levy poussa les cheveux essorés de l'homme en arrière et posa sa main sur sa joue.  
“C’est pas grave, gamin; mais écoutes moi la prochaine fois.”  
“Oui, Caporal.”  
L’ombre d’un sourire plissa les yeux du plus vieux avant qu’il ne se redresse et ne parte.  
“Bonne nuit à vous deux.”  
Il entendit Eren lui répondre vaguement, le coeur et la gorge serré, il partit rejoindre Erwin dans leur lit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.!  
> J'espère que vous allez bien,  
> Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de délais car je travaille sur Smoke In The Air qui me demande plus d'attention.  
> Le plot d'Hello Sunshine commence à prendre forme petit à petit et le peu de fluff que j'ai intégré ne va pas durer très longtemps. 
> 
> Faites un peu de sport.! Avec Chloé Ting ou Madfit, les sessions ne durent jamais longtemps et ça fait du bien.! :3
> 
> Gratin de chou-fleur et noisettes, 
> 
> L. Hermès

Eren se réveilla dans la douleur, il avait voulu se tourner mais ses courbatures sortaient tout droit de l’enfer et tous ses muscles crièrent grâce.  
“Bordel !”Gémit le brun entre ses dents.  
Armin gémit de douleur aussi en essayant de se tourner vers Eren.  
“Eren…!” Glapit le blond, la souffrance claire dans sa voix.  
Il semblait au bord des larmes, il y avait peu de choses que le chef d’unité ne pouvait supporter, voir Armin pleurer était l’une d’entre elle.  
“Bouges pas, j’arrive.”  
Eren se redressa, soufflant entre ses dents comme pour expulser la douleur. Il jura deux ou trois fois en se levant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec une démarche plus que rigide. Cela aurait pu être comique si la douleur n’était pas aussi lourde à porter. Chaque muscle semblait vouloir se déchirer sous ses mouvements. Il partit leur chercher un doliprane chacun avec un verre d’eau dans la salle de bain. Armin se redressa en position assise sur le lit. Il avait piqué un t-shirt ample d’Eren et l’avait enfilé par-dessus son caleçon. Les deux hommes avalèrent leurs médicaments, Armin protestant qu’il ne fallait pas le prendre le ventre vide, Eren objectant qu’il ne pourrait pas avancer jusqu’à la cafétéria si la douleur ne diminuait pas. Il attendirent que le médicament fasse effet avant de s’habiller en uniforme.

Le couple en profita pour se câliner, s’échanger baisers de réconforts, caresses. Armin sourit légèrement.  
“Tu as pleins de bleus.”  
“Le Caporal m’a remis à ma place hier.”Grimaça Eren.  
Le blond haussa un sourcil.  
“Il t’a aussi soigné. Pour la deuxième fois.”  
Le brun détourna le visage, une rougeur s’étalant sur ses joues.  
“Et lavé.” Murmura-t-il.  
“Oh ? On en parlera quand tout sera redescendu un peu.” Offrit Armin, son sourire devenant un peu triste.  
Eren fronça les sourcils, n’aimant pas voir Armin triste, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l’ embrassa chastement, doucement. Il voulait partager tout l’amour et la tendresse qu’il avait pour le scientifique. Eren se recula un peu.  
“Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je suis là, ok ? Mikasa doit être rentrée. Tu peux venir me parler n’importe quand.”  
Armin hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les joues d’Eren.  
“Tu sais que l’inverse est valable aussi, pas vrai ? Tu as perdu une bonne partie de ton équipe, et après tout ce que tu as enduré...bref. Je prendrais toujours le temps pour t’écouter, Eren.”  
Le coeur du brun s’emballa et il ne pût s’empêcher de sourire et se pencha pour embrasser une énième fois Armin.  
“Je suis heureux que l’on soit ensemble, Ar.”  
“Moi aussi, Eren.”  
Front contre front, ils profitèrent de la chaleur de l’autre un moment avant de reculer d’un pas, chacun se redressa, leurs regards devinrent sérieux, les sourires s’éffacèrent. Le temps des sentiments était clos. Ils retrouvèrent leur table de la veille, cette fois tout le monde était silencieux, même Hange. Il était 5 heure et Sasha et Conny semblaient en-dehors de leur corps. Moblit buvait tranquillement son café. 

Tout le monde se salua doucement et ils furent bientôt rejoints par le Caporal et le Major. La petite équipe voulue se lever pour saluer mais ils furent invités à se rassoir d’un geste du Major.  
“Pas besoin d’être aussi officiel au réveil. Bonjour tout le monde.”  
Si Eren pensait avoir une sale tête, les cernes de Levy et les traits tirés d’Erwin le firent se sentir au top de sa forme. Il y eut de légères conversations auxquelles Eren ne participa pas jusqu’à ce que le Major regarde Armin et lui-même.  
“Levy m’a dit que vous aviez dépassé vos limites physiques hier ?”  
Armin rougit et Eren se gratta l’arrière de la nuque en détournant le regard.  
“Je peux vous assurer que ça n’aura pas d’incidence sur notre travail.” Déclara Armin en regardant Erwin droit dans les yeux.  
Eren tourna la tête vers Armin et s’apprêtait à prendre la patate chaude à sa place mais Erwin intervint avant.  
“Je ne vous blâme pas. Je vous comprends. Vous avez perdus des amis que vous n’avez pas pus sauver, et Eren à beaucoup endossé ses derniers jours. Je vous demanderais juste de faire attention à vous et de ne pas vous faire mal comme cela si vous pouvez l’éviter.”  
“Oui Major Smith.” Répondirent-ils en coeur.  
L’homme leur servit un petit sourire épuisé puis se tourna vers Eren, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
“Eren, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais je vais te demander d’essayer de comprendre. Je te mets au repos pendant une semaine. Tu as interdiction de travailler ou de faire du sport en dehors de la marche. Tu vas devoir également voir ton psychologue tous les jours , et c’est lui qui donnera l’aval pour que tu retournes sur le terrain ou non. Tu as vécu beaucoup trop en quelques jours et il faut prendre ta santé mentale en compte. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”  
Eren se figea un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte. Pendant une seconde, il faillit se rebeller puis le chef d’unité ferma la bouche et hocha la tête, déconfit, yeux baissés.  
“Oui, Major.”  
Hange leva les yeux de son rapport et posa une main sur la sienne.  
“Hé, Eren. Ce n’est pas pour te punir. Il faut juste que tu fasses attention. Tu nous reviendras en pleine forme.”  
L’homme hocha la tête en récupérant sa main, cachant son amertume du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Eren se recula, croisant les bras.  
“Si ça peux me permettre d’être plus efficace à mon retour, je comprends parfaitement. Il est vrai que prendre du recul me fera du bien.”  
Tous le monde soupira, soulagé. Eren n’avait pas mentit : il comprenait, vraiment. Seulement ses émotions étaient fortes : colère, frustration, sentiment de trahison. Intérieurement Eren bouillait. Les conversations reprirent et Eren continua son repas. Il accueillit Mikasa avec chaleur, l’étreignant avec force, ignorant la plainte de ses muscles engourdis. Il laissa Armin parler pour deux.  
“Et pour les enterrements ?”Demanda Eren en posant son café.  
Erwin se tourna vers lui et la table tomba dans le silence.  
“Crémations, enterrements et cérémonies auront lieux ce soir. Nous ne pourrons pas y participer, nous observerons une minute de silence à 17 heure précise.”  
Eren hocha la tête avant de se lever , son plateau vide dans les mains. Il grimaça de douleur mais se força à être le plus polis possible, saluant les gradés respectueusement avant de quitter la salle.

Eren eut énormément de mal à contenir ses émotions, aussi une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, l’homme décida de s’occuper autrement et défit ses cartons. Il plaça les photos de sa famille et de l’unité sur l’étagère à côté de la porte sans vraiment les regarder, Il déplia ensuite son tapis de yoga et se changea en short bleu nuit et en basquettes simples. Il décida de faire quelques étirements de bases, des écouteurs sans fils dans les oreilles, des musiques de Miyazaki l’aidant à détendre ses muscles, le garçon travailla son corps. Eren travailla sur sa douleur, sur l’acceptation de la sensation comme du sentiment. Il tira, fléchit, laissa au repos. Il avait le contrôle sur sa respiration, sur son corps, sur ses émotions. Avec un soupir d’aise, Eren se laissa s’asseoire , jambes croisées et l’homme dériva sur de la méditation.  
Il perdit toute notion du temps, se contentant de laisser son esprit tranquille et de se concentrer sur son souffle, sur son corps, jusqu’à ce qu’il en oublie jusqu’à ses sens.  
Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était 7 heure. Eren se sentait beaucoup plus tranquille et clairvoyant au niveau de sa position.

Il se releva, grognant sous l’effort, rangea derrière lui et s’installa à son PC, il n’avait pas le droit de travailler, et il vit concrètement que ce n’était pas une plaisanterie : tous les accès aux logiciels avec lesquels il travaillait étaient bloqués. Il tenta de s’enregistrer sous le login de Mikasa, puis d’Armin, en vain, il reçut immédiatement une alerte sur sa montre , un simple point d’exclamation. Eren soupira, comprenant que s’il continuait il y aurait des conséquences. L’homme se retrouva à vérifier les mails personnels qu’ils auraient pus recevoir. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour : Reiner. Reiner lui avait envoyé un message. Le garçon l’ouvrit et le début du cauchemard commença.

**“Rejoins-nous et personne ne sera blessé.”**

Le chef d’unité se figea avant de prendre une photo de son écran (au cas où son pc serait piraté) la seconde suivante il portait la montre à sa bouche.

“Contact urgent avec Major Smith. J’ai reçu un mail de Reiner sur ma messagerie personnelle. Quelles sont vos instructions, monsieur ?”

Sa montre s’alluma vingt secondes plus tard.  
“Eren, Levy va te rejoindre, ne bouges pas.”  
Le chef d’unité appuya sur un bouton qui déclencherait une lumière verte sur la montre du Major, validant la réception de son ordre.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le Caporal était assit à côté de lui.  
“Demandes lui pourquoi il veut t’avoir parmis eux.”  
Eren obéit à la voix concentrée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**“Tu es spécial. Tu es comme nous.Pas d’autres réponses tant que tu n’auras pas accepté. Ton temps est compté, Eren.”**

Levy jura et se tourna vers Eren, qui fixait le mail sans comprendre.  
“Tu ne sais pas de quoi il parle, gamin ?”  
“Non...non Caporal. J’en ai aucune idée.”  
Les mains d’Eren tremblaient, son esprit allant à 1 000 à l’heure.  
“Vous n’auriez pas dû me sauver. Si vous m’aviez laissé, mon équipe...les autres…”  
“Eren. Calmes-toi. Tu te laisses déstabiliser.” Le coupa Levy d’une voix ferme.  
Le brun se tourna vers son supérieur, ses yeux étaient hagards.  
“Il faut que j’accepte, Caporal.”  
“Non, Eren. Je vais emmener ton pc au labo pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose, ok ? Tu restes là, et si tu lui réponds, nous le saurons. Tu n’as aucune garantie qu’ils feront ce qu’ils disent de toute manière.”  
Eren se détourna et hocha la tête alors que le Caporal se levait et partait avec son pc. La voix de Levy fit sursauter Eren.  
“Eren, contrôles-toi. Prends du recul sur les choses.”  
Sur ce le Caporal ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Eren fit la seule chose qui lui resta : il se roula en boule sur son lit et pleura, regardant les conversations qu’il avait eues avec son équipe, les photos, se rappelant toutes les sessions d’entraînements qu’ils avaient réussies haut la main. Une confiance absolue les uns en les autres. Ils avaient été une machine bien huilée. Trois d’entre eux étaient morts dans des conditions atroces, le dernier était un traître. Eren étouffa ses hurlements sous leurs coussins, frappant le matelas, le mur. D’abord sa mère qui avait été enlevée et tuée par les Titans, ensuite la disparition de son père, maintenant son équipe qui mourait petit à petit. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pus rater ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pus éviter ? Pourquoi Reiner, enfin les Titans, le voulaient ? Les larmes d’Eren séchèrent alors qu’il se forçait à réfléchir. Il passa chaque conversation qu’il avait eut avec Reiner -dont il pouvait se souvenir- et tenta de trouver un indice. Quelque chose qui sorte de l’ordinaire. N’importe quoi !  
Il resta comme ça un moment, regardant dans sa mémoire, dans les conversations, dans les photos. Partout. Vers midi le Caporal lui-même vint lui rapporter son pc, Eren sortit de ses draps, le saluant avant de tout de suite ouvrir l’onglet des rapports qu’il avait reçu de Reiner , ou des rapports que lui-même avait des missions qu’il avait passé avec lui. Un soupir derrière lui le fit sursauter.  
“Gamin, viens manger avec nous. Tu t’arracheras les cheveux plus tard.”  
Eren avait cru le Caporal partit et se tourna vers lui.  
“Je n’-...”  
“Dis moi à quel putain de moment ça avait l’air de ne pas être un ordre, Yaeger ?”  
Des yeux d’un bleu très clair l’accrochèrent et Eren ferma son pc en se levant, obéissant docilement.  
“Aucun, Caporal.”  
“Exact.”  
Eren se laissa guider par son supérieur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à cause de ses courbatures qui devenaient à nouveau insupportables. Il passa le repas silencieux, avalant son repas en quatrième vitesse (mais proprement, le Caporal n’était pas réputé pour sa patience) . Mikasa voulu le gronder.  
“Eren…”  
“J’ai des choses à faire, Mika. On se voit plus tard.”  
Comme le matin, Eren salua avec respect et partit dans sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveliiiies.! 
> 
> Désolée du temps de retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui est tombé en même temps et il m'a fallut un moment pour m'organiser et commencer mes travaux.  
> J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous prenez des nouvelles de vos proches et que vous tenez le coup. 
> 
> On commence l'apocalypse avec douceur les amis.! 
> 
> Sashimis et cinnamon roll 🖤  
> (c'est mon repas de ce soir, et je suis trop contente pour ne pas le partager)  
> L. Hermès

Eren passa le reste de sa semaine tendu. Le psychologue l’agaçait prodigieusement, et le garçon devait se faire une bonne heure et demi de médiation avant et surtout après . Garder son calme était une épreuve à chaque fois, mais le chef d’unité pensait s’en être sortit. Lorsqu’il ne marchait pas, il tentait de trouver des infos dans chaque conversation qu’ils avaient eues. Rien de suspicieux n’avait été trouvé. La situation irritait de plus en plus Eren. Mikasa et Armin venaient le chercher pour les repas, lorsque ce n’était pas Moblit . Armin était doux avec lui, il comprenait, lui laissait l’espace dont il avait besoin tout en lui assurant qu’il pouvait lui parler. Eren ne parla pas, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras et de retenir des larmes silencieuses.  
Pendant ce temps, la caserne se remplissait de plus en plus, tous les agents portaient un foulard noir autour du cou, symbole du deuil. Peu de rires se faisaient entendre, les conversations étaient pleines de tristesse, de colère, ou axées sur ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient le 26 Mars et Hange avait traîné Eren hors de sa chambre pour qu’il mange avec eux. 

Il se retrouva assit entre Mikasa et Armin, et en face du Caporal et du Major. Il avait gardé son appétit, dans le sens où il n’avait pas forcément faim, mais Eren savait que s’il ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment il ne pourrait pas être efficace, aussi veillait-il à se forcer à manger. Le garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup, concentré sur les informations qu’il avait recueillis -il avait demandé que les conversations que son équipe avait eues avec Reiner lui soient transférées, ainsi que les rapports le concernant. Le dossier entier du traître était déjà dans son PC, ayant été son chef d’unité, Eren y avait bien naturellement accès. La frustration avait tendu tous ses muscles au fur et à mesures que l’homme avait épluché les conversations. Reiner, cet enfoiré, n’avait rien de suspect, il était chaleureux, l’image parfaite du grand frère pour toute la promo de la 104 ème, et Eren bouillait de rage. Il cherchait, cherchait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu’il aurait pus louper, ce qui aurait pus lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Il avait dormit avec Reiner en internat, le colosse avait forcément dû laisser quelque chose filer au cours de ces années. Soudain, le garçon leva la tête, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Mikasa, qui était penchée sur lui.  
“Je te demandais si ton psy avait laissé entendre quelque chose, Eren.” Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce où perçait l’inquiétude.  
L’homme secoua la tête, retournant sur son assiette.  
“Je n’ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense, Mika. On verra bien.”  
Sa demi-soeur ouvrit la bouche mais le portable d’Eren vibra. Le brun s’excusa et le sortit de sa poche, fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu’il dévérouilla son écran, le brun jura.

**“Dernière chance, Eren. Tu as une minute. Oui ou Non ?”**

L'homme resta figé deux secondes, son esprit allant à cent à l’heure. Il devrait dire oui. C’était le meilleur moyen d’aller trouver des informations, de pouvoir éviter un désastre. Mais Eren était chef d’unité. C’était un soldat. Alors il soupira, vaincu et tendit son portable vers le Major en face de lui, sans un mot. La table tomba dans le silence alors que son supérieur se saisit du téléphone et lut le message. Le regard d’Erwin était impassible. Levy et Hange se penchèrent, lisant le SMS par-dessus son épaule. Erwin tapa une réponse brève et plaça le portable d’Eren dans sa poche de devant, levant les yeux vers le concerné. Il secoua négativement la tête.  
“Un nouveau portable avec un nouveau numéro te sera donné. Je gardes celui-ci.”  
Eren fixa le Major, bouche bée mais finit par hocher la tête.  
“Bien Major Smith.”  
Armin et Mikasa semblaient avoir comprit la situation, se partageant un regard entendu. Eren garda son regard rivé sur sa purée, il se sentait nauséeux, responsable et coupable. L’odeur de la nourriture devint insupportable et envahissante, Eren se leva.  
“Sasha, je te laisse le reste de mon repas.”  
La jeune fille poussa une exclamation de joie alors que le chef d’unité partait de la cantine. Il étouffait, se sentait enfermé. S’il avait accepté, il aurait peut-être pu changer ce qui allait arriver demain. Bien sûr, il comprenait pourquoi le Major avait refusé : il était inutile de perdre un homme, il était exclus de donner quoi que ce soit à des terroristes, encore moins une vie humaine. Il était hors de question que le Bataillon ne cède quoi que ce soit aux Titans. Toujours était-il que le choix était monstrueux. 

Eren n’essaya même pas d’aller à la salle de sport, il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu’au jardin artificiel au fond de la caserne. L’endroit était circulaire, inondé de verdure et de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs vives. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine ronde entourée de bancs. La salle était articulée de sorte que l’on se sente comme dans un cocon de verdure, isolé, tranquille. La lumière était étouffée par des arbres hauts de toutes espèces. Eren se sentit enfin respirer. C’était comme si la tension de ces derniers jours quittait son corps, laissant enfin son esprit tranquille. Il se laissa aller dans un petit chemin sur la gauche qui le mena vers un petit espace rond, sur le sol en béton étaient placés 6 gros poufs multicolores et Eren s’affala sur l'orange, laissant ses yeux détailler la glycine qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, son nez envahit par l’odeur délicieuse. Il était entouré d’hortensias mauves et blancs, de lilas et de pivoines. Il y avait également de la lavande derrière lui et de la vigne grimpait le long du grillage vert appliqué contre les murs. 

Lentement, Eren laissa les odeurs et les couleurs douces le bercer. Sa respiration était calme, et sa tête vide. Eren ferma les yeux, laissant son corps se détendre petit à petit, acceptant la douleur causée par ses blessures et qui devenait de moins en moins importante. Le brun laissa son corps couler dans la matière moelleuse, se laissa absorber. 

Un poids creusa un mouvement dans le coussin à ses côtés, sans ouvrir les yeux , Eren ouvrit la bouche.  
“Ar. T’en fais pas. Je vais bien.”  
“Il serait tant que tu apprennes à reconnaître ma présence, gamin.”  
L’homme se redressa immédiatement sur ses coudes et ouvrit les yeux.  
“Caporal ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?”  
Son supérieur était nonchalamment allongé sur le côté, tourné vers lui, soutenu par un coude. Son regard bleu acier l’accrocha à lui.  
“Erwin était inquiet et m’a demandé de venir voir comment tu allais.”  
Eren répondit sans réfléchir.  
“Bien. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.” Dit-il en commençant à vouloir se relever.  
Levy soupira, lui saisit le poignet et le fit retomber dans les coussins.  
“Tu restes ici. Sois honnête, Eren.”  
Les yeux du chef d’unité observèrent la main pâle qui enserrait son poignet avec douceur mais fermeté, et il comprit que le Caporal ne le lâcherait pas tant qu’il ne serait pas satisfait. Son regard remonta vers celui de Levy, observant son cou puissant, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Eren déglutit et fixa tout de suite le regard scrutateur, son estomac se serrant.  
“Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passe et je n’arrive pas à accepter que je n’ai aucun pouvoir sur la situation. Je n’aime pas le fait que nous n’ayons pas saisit l’occasion de me laisser être échangé, j’aurais pus glaner beaucoup d’infos. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Thomas à été tué, pourquoi j’ai été torturé pour des infos que Reiner était censé avoir donné aux Titans. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il à dit tout ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je n’ai rien vu ?”  
Eren s’arrêta là, repensant à Thomas, Samuel, Mina. Son corps se laissa envahir pas la panique, et il se rendit compte que sa respiration était irrégulière et forte, qu’il ne regardait même plus le Caporal.  
“Eren.”  
La voix était calme.  
“Eren regardes moi.”  
Le brun obéit, ancrant son regard dans celui plus serein de son supérieur.  
“Ok, respires avec moi.”  
Eren écarquilla les yeux mais obéit, se calquant sur Levy. C’était plus efficace que tous les exercices de respiration qu’il avait fait jusque là. Une bonne minute plus tard et le garçon était calmé. Levy n’avait pas lâché son poignet. Il se pencha légèrement, ses sourcils se fronçèrent et son regard exprima un mélange de doute et de tendresse.  
“Est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour un câlin ? Je sais que ça peut aider dans certaines situations. Je ne t’ai jamais vu faire une crise d’angoisse donc je ne sais pas si tu es du genre à ne pas supporter le contact ou-”  
Eren plongea dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou et ses bras sous ses aisselles. Levy rit doucement avant de refermer ses bras autour d’Eren, le serrant avec force, posant son menton contre son crâne.  
“Erwin et moi savons que c’est dur pour toi en ce moment, et nous voulons que tu saches que nous veillons sur Armin et toi. Bien entendu sur Mikasa et le reste de ton équipe également. Mais si Armin ou toi avez un quelconque soucis, venez nous trouver ou appelez nous.”  
Eren se figea et remonta son visage, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui du Caporal.  
“Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, merci, mais il n’y a pas que nous qui souffrions.”  
Sans le lâcher , Levy se recula et un côté de sa bouche remonta, imitant un sourire.  
“Disons que nous avons développé un certain intérêt pour vous.”  
Eren laissa un sourire inonder son visage puis tenta de regagner un certain contrôle sur ses émotions.  
“Je te ramène à votre chambre ?” Proposa doucement Levy.  
Eren hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent sans aucune grâce. Les pensées d’Eren tournaient et il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi dire alors que les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement, il sentait le regard de son supérieur sur lui, patient. Le brun se lança sans le regarder.  
“Est-ce que...lorsque vous et le Major serez disponibles bien sûr, nous pourrions euh parler davantage de tout ça ?”  
“Nous vous tiendrons au courant, je pense qu’un date serait en effet une bonne idée.”  
Eren sentit ses joues chauffer et leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Un demi sourire ornait à nouveau la bouche du Caporal.  
“Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Eren.”  
“B-bonne nuit Caporal.”  
Le garçon rentra dans sa chambre pendant que Levy reprenait son chemin. Armin, penché sur son bureau, releva la tête.  
“Armin ! Il faut que je te raconte !”

Cette nuit là, lorsqu’Armin se blottit contre Eren, plusieurs émotions parcouraient le jeune couple : envie, peur du lendemain, excitation. Eren massait doucement le crâne du petit blond.  
“Hey, Arm ?”  
“Hum ?”  
“ J’aimerais bien t’emmener à un rendez-vous avant que l’on en ai un avec le Major et le Caporal. Je sais que tu veux prendre les choses doucement, et j’espère que ça ne te paraît pas trop précipité.”  
“Oh Eren…”  
Armin se redressa sur un coude et embrassa doucement le brun, ses cheveux blonds caressant son visage, ses lèvres chaudes embrasant les siennes. Eren gémit doucement contre les lèvres du blond. Armin se recula, ses yeux bleus semblaient scintiller, sa main caressa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, son cou.  
“J’adorerais.”Souffla-t-il.  
Eren se sentit sourire si fort qu’il en eut presque mal, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et il eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie.  
“Génial. Demain soir, 20h, attends moi ici à l'accueil de la librairie. Ne boies pas trop d’alcool et ne prends pas de dessert.”  
Armin frappa dans ses mains, enthousiaste.  
“Hiiii j’ai tellement hâte !”  
Eren rit doucement et plongea sa main dans la chevelure d’Armin, le rapprochant pour l’embrasser avec passion, caressant sa langue chaude, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu’ils se relâchèrent, les deux hommes se callèrent l’un contre l’autre et s’endormirent paisiblement, chacun attendant le lendemain avec impatience, laissant l’angoisse au fond de leurs pensées; essayant de croire que demain se passerait bien.

Cinq heure du matin, tout le monde était debout, en combinaison, Eren avait presque dû porter Armin jusque dans la cantine. Leur table était la seule occupée par les personnes habituelles. Hange et Sasha avaient beaucoup trop d’énergie, Conny, Mikasa et Moblit essayaient de se réveiller avec leurs boissons et Erwin et Levy avaient des cernes incroyables. Eren déposa Armin sur sa chaise et alla lui chercher son plateau pendant que sa soeur parlait doucement au blond, tentant de le réveiller.  
Il remercia vaguement Eren lorsqu’il plaça son plateau sous son nez et commença à manger à partir du moment où son petit ami s’installa à table. Une alerte s'alluma sur la montre d'Eren, ayant placé son oreillette il activa le message et son sourire l’empêcha presque de boire son café lorsqu’il entendit l’approbation de son psychologue pour retourner sur le terrain dès aujourd’hui.  
“Eren ?” Demanda Mikasa à côté de lui.  
L’homme se tourna vers elle, la flasha avec un sourire éclatant.  
“Je suis de retour sur le terrain à partir d’aujourd’hui !”  
Pendant quelques minutes, Eren était devenu un petit soleil, il avait immédiatement retrouvé l’appétit et le goût de la discussion. Une autre alerte sur sa montre, Eren écouta le message en faisant signe à Armin d’attendre.  
“Eren,” Le garçon eut envie de vomir et sentit son visage se drainer de toutes les couleurs “ ce qu’il va arriver dans quelques minutes -” Eren se leva, renversant sa chaise et se mit à courir en direction de la salle d’observation “- est entièrement de ta faute-” continua la voix de Reiner. Jamais Eren n’avait couru aussi vite de son existence, il ouvrit la porte d’un coup d’épaule et se jeta sur le premier pc allumé. “- Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tout ça aurait pû être évité, si tu avais coopéré.” Le chef d’unité mit en connection les écrans contre les murs avec les caméras des grandes villes du monde à l’aide de raccourcis claviers. “-Lorsque nous aurons pris le contrôle de la situation-” il entendit d’autres personnes derrière lui mais Eren observait les villes endormies, attentif à ce qui allait se passer. “- nous viendrons te chercher. Maintenant regardes, regardes la vraie forme des êtres-humains que tu défends.” 

C’est alors qu’il vit les gens fuirent leurs maisons, hurlant, courant dans la rue, entrant dans leurs voitures. Qui avec des enfants, qui accompagnés de leurs chiens, chats. Des flashs avaient lieux un peu partout et c’est à ce moment qu’Eren pût voir ce que les gens fuyaient : des géants. Des géants, nus, sans organes reproductifs, qui couraient/ marchaient derrière des humains non transformés et les bouffaient. Du sang, des boyaux de partout, des morceaux de corps qui n’appartenaient à personne. Reiner continua doucement.  
“Admires ce pourquoi tu t’es battu, et attends nous bien sagement.”  
Le message s’arrêta et Eren tomba à genoux, horrifié. Il sentit Mikasa le serrer contre elle dans son dos. Eren regarda Erwin. Le blond était stupéfait, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se tourna vers Levy, lui dictant quelque chose. Le Caporal hocha la tête et Erwin se baissa soudain au niveau d’Eren , ses yeux bleus le sondant, posant une main sur son épaule.  
“Eren, qu’à dit Reiner ?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> Pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre je vais tenter de vous écrire la suite pour ce soir ou demain.!
> 
> Je tiens à dire que je ne compte pas franchement suivre la tram principale de l'oeuvre originale donc je vous réserve quelques surprises, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop hihihi. 
> 
> Hydratez-vous bien.! 
> 
> Pizza et gauffre au chocolat blanc, 
> 
> L. Hermès

Le plus dur fût de rester sur place. Aucun agent du Bataillon d’Exploration ne fût autorisé à être déployé. L’armée civile s’occupait déjà des actions de terrains, prenaient la température. Il avait été demandé à toute agence privée de rester en retrait, elles seraient appelées en dernier recours, lorsque les états auraient besoin de forces fraîches. Les équipes devaient donc se concentrer sur l’observation, la déduction, la récolte d’informations. Les géants avaient été nommés Titans, et des échelles de taille, ainsi que des observations comportementales étaient en train de se former. L’équipe d’Hange avait réquisitionnée Armin et le labo du Bataillon d’Exploration aidait à découvrir la nature des Titans avec les équipes de l’Etat de Rose. Eren et son équipe étaient chargés d’essayer de remonter le message de Reiner, vu que le labo était exclusivement centré sur les Titans. De nouvelles personnes avaient été ajoutées à l’équipe, des amis de la 104ème : Jean, Marco, Ymir et Christa. Jean avait râlé et l’amitié qui le liait à Eren était forte et concurrentielle. Il était dans de bons termes avec les autres et Christa, petit ange aux grands yeux bleus, lui fit un gros câlin avant de se mettre au travail. Ils étaient accompagnés par l’équipe de Bertholdt, Annie, Hannah et Franz. Eren ne parlait pas beaucoup, seuls les cliquetis de leurs claviers remplissaient le silence de la pièce. Erwin avait rendu le téléphone pour qu’ils puissent travailler dessus, et Eren avait amené son pc. 

Bien entendu, le chef d’unité avait comprit pourquoi il était entrain de travailler là dessus, ça avait été un ordre direct du Major. Erwin voulait l’aider à avoir l’impression qu’il pouvait avoir le contrôle sur les choses, sur les interactions de Reiner, il voulait qu’ Eren se sente utile et investit dans une mission de premier plan. Il suspectait Levy de lui avoir raconté leur moment passé hier, et le fait que le Major ait pris cette décision lui réchauffait le coeur, quelque part. Le garçon savait pertinemment que son portable et son pc avaient été fouillés de fonds en combles par le labo et que rien n’avait été trouvé. Soit les deux équipes faisaient une percée, soit ils arriveraient à remonter la trace de Reiner au prochain message. Quoi qu’il en soit, tous étaient sur le quivive. La seule chose de rassurante dans cette histoire était que Reiner ne pouvait pas les localiser, leur système de défense informatique étant à la pointe technologique. 

Du côté d’ Armin, c’était la panique : ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi certains humains avaient été affectés et d’autres non, comment ça avait été fait, comment abattre les monstres, leurs points faibles. Bien que tout le monde arrivât à garder son sang froid, le stress faisait trembler les mains, suer les corps, se briser les voix. Le protocole réussissait à garder les cerveaux actifs et précis, et les personnes qui avaient des nerfs d’acier aidaient les autres à rester focus. Hange par contre...et bien c’était un peu comme plonger un chien affamé dans une piscine remplie de steaks, en plus effrayant. La scientifique était surexcitée, prenait note de tous les visionnages, comparait les spécimens entre eux, remarquait un tas de petites choses, comme le fait que certains des monstres avaient un comportement qui jurait avec les autres, que les titans ignoraient les animaux. Elle posait des myriades de questions et commençait déjà à écrire des protocoles et à prévoir des examens types à conduire sur des sujets types. Les informations pleuvaient et le monde entier était touché, tous les humains cherchaient des abris et se reposaient sur les militaires qui déployaient leurs forces armées. 

Mais les monstres étaient extrêmement durs à tuer, ils semblaient toujours se relever, se régénérer. Au bout de quelques heures le mot d'ordre était de leur couper la tête, mais la encore cela ne marchait pas toujours et l’armée commençait à avoir peur pour son armement. Les pays dont l’armement n’était pas fournis allaient très vite se retrouver dans une impasse. Plus rien ne fonctionnait, les hôpitaux étaient déserts car des Titans étaient apparus dedans également. Le monde entier fuyait et se battait vainement pour sa survie, sans endroit fiable pour se protéger.

Eren secoua la tête, ce n’était pas sa place, ni sa mission de se concentrer là-dessus. Il n’y avait rien qu’il ne puisse faire dans cette situation, il fallait qu’il l’accepte, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Une vibration de son nouveau portable tira Eren de sa rêverie, c’était Armin.  
“Hey, je viens d’apprendre que j’allais faire nuit blanche au labo avec Hange...je suis désolé pour notre rendez-vous, j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas trop.”  
Un petit sourire triste fit son apparition sur le visage d’Eren, qui répondit immédiatement.  
“Hey, ne t’en fais pas, il n’y a pas de problème. Notre devoir passe avant tout. Ne te surmènes pas trop, c’est parti pour être une guerre d’ endurance. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire notre date plus tard. Je t’aime.”  
Le ventre d’Eren se tendit lorsqu’il écrivit son message, mais il en fût satisfait. Soudainement, sa montre afficha une alerte , ainsi que celles de son équipe et de celle de Bertholdt. Le Capitaine Woermann leur demanda d’aller vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas de Titans en-dehors de la base.  
L’homme avait la voix qui tremblait.  
“Je ne comprends pas,” Commença Conny alors que les agents se levaient, éteignant leurs pc, “ce n’est pas lui, justement qui est censé être avec les éclaireurs ?”  
“Il a peut-être été appelé en salle de surveillance ?” Hasarda Hannah.  
Eren ne se soucia pas des raisons.  
“Unité 4, je vous veux dans le hall, équipés pour la sortie dans dix minutes, exécution.” Ordonna-t-il d’un ton sans appel.  
“Oui, chef !”  
Bertholdt donna les mêmes instructions à son équipe et tout le monde se dispersa. Eren vit un nouveau message d’Armin, lui disant de ne pas s’inquiéter et qu’il l’aimait aussi. Eren entra dans sa chambre et décida de lui envoyer un message vocal ainsi que Mikasa.  
“Armin, Mikasa, mon unité et celle de Bertholdt ont été envoyés en éclaireuses par le Capitaine Woermann, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je serais de retour, ne m’attendez pas pour dîner.”  
Satisfait de son message, Eren posa son portable sur son bureau, enfila sa cape, s’arma de son HK416F, deux grenades, couteau de survie, et son sac avec le nécessaire au cas où il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Lorsqu’il arriva à la porte d’entrée il remarqua qu’ils étaient plusieurs jeunes unités à avoir été appelées et cela rendit Eren nerveux. Tous s’amassèrent devant la double porte gigantesque, chefs d’unités en tête. Les équipes d’Eren et de Bertholdt étaient chargées de pousser l’exploration du Nord-Est de la base. Ils seraient accompagnés par les agents de la salle de surveillance, mais la portée de leur équipement avait des limites et il fallait s’assurer que les environs étaient sûrs pour le moment. Eren était nerveux, ils n’avaient pas été entraînés pour tuer ces monstres, il leur avait été instruit de viser le cou, ou de tenter de les aveugler s’ils étaient en danger. Cependant la mission principale était de recenser la présence de Titans, et d’éviter d’engager tout combat. C’était une mission d’observation. Les portes s’ouvrirent et Eren et son équipe plongèrent dans l’inconnu.

Le plus pesant était le silence au niveau de la communication, ils parlaient entre eux par signes, par regards, envoyaient des signaux verts depuis leurs montres toutes les demies heures depuis deux heures au QG pour signaler que tout allait bien. Eren était plus attentif que jamais, checkant les membres de son équipe régulièrement, il était en tête avec Sasha et Jean et Conny fermaient la marche. L’équipe de Bertholdt était à 100 mètres d’eux, mais elle était impossible à distinguer à cause de la densité de la flore. Le chef de l’unité 4 devait se concentrer pour garder ses nerfs sous contrôle. Le fait était que même avec le visage peint et leurs combinaisons de camouflage, il était sûrement possible pour les Titans de les remarquer. Ils étaient à pieds , et si fuite était nécessaire il allait être compliqué de distancer un géant de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il allait falloir jouer sur des chemins étroits entre les arbres, garder une distance raisonnable par rapports aux monstres, et les aveugler si cela était nécessaire pour pouvoir fuir. 

La chaleur était étouffante, il faisait humide, et tout semblait immobile et silencieux. Cela déplût grandement à Eren qui leva un poing, demandant l’arrêt de son équipe, et il demanda à Sasha de grimper dans un arbre pour regarder les alentours. Au même moment son oreillette s’alluma et la voix de Bertholdt se fit entendre.

“Eren, nous avons un Titan en visuel à 400 mètres dans votre direction. Est-ce que vous l’avez vu ?”

La gorge d’Eren se serra et il répondit en appuyant sur l’oreillette,  
“Non, je vais aller voir avec Sasha en éclaireurs. Tu as prévenu le Q.G ?”  
Au même moment, l’homme fit signe à son équipe qu’il y avait un monstre à 400 mètres devant eux et que Sasha et lui allaient voir ça de plus près.  
Le duo s’élança. Sasha avait un regard anxieux mais la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage assura à Eren qu’il avait le bon choix.  
“Je viens de le faire. Faites attention, nous restons en place au cas où vous ayez besoin de nous.” Dit Bertholdt.  
“Ok.”  
Alors qu’ils avançaient à pas feutrés, Eren parla à Sasha.  
“Sasha, si nous nous retrouvons trop près du Titan, tu te casses vers l’équipe et vous vous mettez en sécurité. Si jamais il m’arrive quelque chose, Jean prend le commandement. Est-ce que c’est clair ?”  
“Limpide chef.” Murmura Sasha.  
Eren hocha la tête et appuya sur son oreillette de façon à établir une communication sans avoir à toucher l’objet.  
“Message à destination du centre de surveillance, l’agent Sasha Brauss et moi-même, Eren Yaeger, nous avançons en tête de notre équipe direction Nord-Est. L’unité Hoover nous ayant indiqué un Titan en face de nous mais il nous est -SASHA DROITE !”

La jeune femme bondit vers Eren, évitant de justesse une main énorme qui avait faillit l’attraper. Eren se figea une seconde, prenant conscience que 5 Titans les entouraient: ils s’étaient cachés derrière les arbres.  
“COURS !” Cria-t-il alors qu’il faisait sauter la sécurité de son arme.  
Sasha décampa, alors qu’une voix parlait dans son oreille, mais Eren était concentré sur les bouches béantes, les yeux brillants qui le fixaient, les corps nus qui sortaient doucement de leurs cachettes.  
“Ici Eren Yaeger. Je suis actuellement en face de 5 Titans d’environ 5 mètres chacun. Ils se cachent derrière les arbres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir fuir.” Déclara le chef d’unité en visant les yeux du Titan le plus près de lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des traits humains, des dents immenses.  
“Eren ! Ici Hange ! Ecoutes moi : vises les yeux et fuis !”  
Eren hocha imperceptiblement la tête et appuya sur la queue de détente, le recul permettant à tout son corps de se rappeler qu’il pouvait bouger. 

BAM- BAM

Eren se tourna, ne prenant pas le temps de voir sa cible couvrir ses yeux fumants. Une bouche béante se referma sur lui, l’odeur lui donna un haut le coeur et il bondit en arrière, le claquement des dents se faisant à un centimètre de son nez. Instinctivement, Eren prit appuis avec son pied sur la bouche du Titan et se jeta en arrière, prenant la fuite en direction de l’ouest, loin de son équipe.  
“Hange ! Ces monstres sont plus vifs qu’ils n’en ont l’air ! J’ai faillis me faire bouffer. Je cours direction Ouest et ils ont l’air de me suivre !”  
Les pas lourds et rapides derrière lui confirmèrent sa théorie alors que le brun tentait de slalomer entre les arbres.  
“Nous t’avons en visuel, Eren, essaie de trouver la trappe numéro 34C ! Elle soit être à 6 mètres sur ta droite, je vais l’illuminer !”  
“Hange dit moi que tu as trouvé un moyen de les éliminer !”  
“Pas encore !”  
Eren grogna en balayant le sol du regard avant de remarquer un pied de fougère qui s’illumina subitement. Le brun prit un virage serré et sprinta de plus belle, refusant de se retourner. Il glissa au pied de la fougère, posa ses mains au sol, leva la tête et fût entouré de rouge. La terreur figea Eren alors que son corps sembla se figer dans la glace. Hange hurla dans son oreille, la douleur l’emporta sur tout le reste et Eren hurla alors qu’il glissait dans la moiteur et la puanteur de l’enfer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.!  
> Comme promis la suite de ce moment un peu trépidant.  
> Que la pluie fait du bien après tout ce temps.! Rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud et des fraises devant un livre avec la fenêtre ouverte pour en profiter ! 
> 
> Étincelles et téquila.  
> L. Hermès

Un bourdonnement sourd emplissait les oreilles d’Eren alors que la rage emplissait ses veines. Il ne mourrait pas comme ça !  
_“Pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas crever maintenant putain !”_  
Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu’il glissait dans le noir. Il s’accrocha à sa raison, à son but. Il se souvint du corps démembré de sa mère, du rouge partout dans le salon alors qu’elle avait caché Eren et Mikasa dans le cabanon de jardin. Il se souvint de sa colère de ne pas avoir pus la sauver alors que des hommes la torturait et la giflait sans retenue. De son impuissance lorsqu’ ils la violèrent, de son chagrin lorsqu’ils la tuèrent en lui brisant la nuque et qu’ils découpèrent son corps pour marquer la signature du groupe des Titans. Eren avait tenté de défoncer la porte, alternant tout le long avec Mikasa, hurlant de rage et de désespoir. Maintenant, maintenant il était dans le Bataillon d’Exploration ! Maintenant il pouvait les faire payer ! REINER ALLAIT PAYER !

Le hurlement de rage de Eren secoua son être entier et il se mordit la main, sous le coup de la violence de sa haine. Il ferma les yeux et son corps explosa sous ses émotions. Il libéra sa hargne, sa soif de vengeance et de sang.  
Il cria face au ciel et laissa la haine l’envahir comme un flot de lave et gronda contre l’univers.  
Eren allait se battre. Il allait tous les buter. Sa colère roulait en lui comme le tonnerre avant que la foudre de s’abatte. Il baissa les yeux et cria, tous ses muscles se contractant alors qu’il piétinait la nuque d’un des monstres en dessous de lui.  
_“CREVES CREVES CREVES !”_  
Lorsque le monstre commença à fumer de partout et ne fit plus aucun geste pour se relever, Eren se redressa et en chercha d’autres du regard : il allait les exterminer.

°°°°

Point de vue externe du côté d’Armin.  
°°°°

Le blond s’était rué aux côtés d’Hange en entendant le nom de son petit-ami être crié. Mikasa et l’élite venaient d’être appelés sur le terrain armés de bazookas et il avait demandé à être envoyé, en vain. C’est alors qu’il vit son compagnon courir comme un dératé entre les arbres, poursuivis par des Titans. Hange lui indiquait où se trouvait la prochaine trappe de secours et Armin se tendait, agrippant le rebord du bureau. Tout se passa comme dans un rêve, silencieux, irréel. Eren dérapa sur la terre, posa ses mains sous la fougère. Au même moment un Titan qui ressemblait à un père noël grotesque bondit, bouche ouverte, et l’avala en lui sectionnant une jambe et un bras.  
“E-Eren…?” Appela Armin d’une voix faible.  
Hange était bouche bée, silencieuse. Le blond tomba à terre, son corps abandonnant toute résistance. Hange inspira, quelques secondes passèrent, elle allait se tourner vers Armin lorsqu’elle fût stoppée sur place: le corps du Titan Père noël bougeait de l’intérieur.  
“Armin ! Armin regardes !” S’exclama la jeune femme.  
Armin obéit et ses yeux se callèrent sur l’écran juste à temps pour voir l’impensable : un Titan déchira le corps de l’autre et en jaillit ! Il était bien plus haut, plus musclé, il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns de la même couleur que…  
“Hange ! Tu croies que …?”  
“C’est possible ! Continuons de l’observer !”  
Armin se redressa et quelque chose d’encore plus impensable se produit : Le Titan cria et détruit et piétina celui d’en-dessous.  
“Il frappe dans leurs point faible !”  
Hange sautilla sur place. Le Titan musclé chercha d’autres cibles du regard. L’un de ceux qui avait poursuivi Eren était toujours là : brun et plutôt fin. Le Titan attaqua le Titan musclé, et ce dernier se mit en garde.  
“Il se fait attaquer par ses congénères !”  
“C’est la garde d’Eren !”  
Le Titan-supposé-Eren donna un coup de poing colossal à son ennemis et le décapita avant de là aussi écraser sa nuque à coups de pieds.  
“Ce coup est l’un de ses favoris !”  
“Il défonce les autres Titans !”  
Les voix des deux scientifiques se mélangeaient et l’enthousiasme les galvanisaient.  
“Hange ! Il faut que tu fasses passer un message pour que personne ne l’attaque !”  
La brune écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers l’écran, au même moment le Caporal entra dans le labo. L’équipe de Bertholdt entra dans le cadre.  
“HANGE !”Cria Armin.  
La jeune femme activa son micro.  
“Bertholdt ici Hange ! N’attaquez pas le Titan musclé ! Je répète : n’attaquez pas- OH BOR-”  
“HANGE !”  
Bertholdt et Annie fusillèrent la nuque du Titan-supposé-Eren, qui ne se défendit pas et tomba à genoux. Derrière eux, Franz se fit attraper par un Titan et Hannah hurla, venant à son secours en tentant d’aveugler le monstre. 

Hange cria des ordres au micro alors qu’Armin pleurait et s’arrachait les cheveux. Le Titan musclé tomba face contre terre et Annie fonça, lui grimpant dessus.  
“Annie qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!”  
La jeune femme ignora toute parole, sortant un couteau assez long et commençant à découper la chaire de la nuque du Titan. Armin hurla et pleura, tombant à nouveau au sol. Levy l’attrapa au vol, le serrant dans ses bras sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se passait.  
“Armin, Armin calmes-toi, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”  
Le blond allait répondre lorsqu’Annie vira le morceau de chaire et tira quelqu’un de l’endroit découpé.  
“C’est...c’est Eren ! Il est vivant !” S’exclama Hange dans un souffle.  
Le Caporal se pencha sur l’écran et examina la scène.  
“Annie et Bertholdt ne répondent plus à tes ordres. Ils doivent faire partis des Titans.” Déclara-t-il en prenant le micro des mains d’Hange, Armin toujours contre lui.  
“Ici le Caporal Ackermann. J’appelle toutes les unités à prendre en chasse Bertholdt et Annie situés Nord-Est, ils sont suspectés de faire partis du groupe des Titans. Ils tiennent Eren en otage, je vous rejoins sur le terrain. Bertholdt, Annie, rendez-vous immédiatement et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.”  
Les deux traîtres regardèrent distinctement l’endroit où était la caméra et jetèrent leurs oreillettes au sol. Levy inspira et embrassa la tempe d’Armin avec douceur avant de le faire s’asseoire doucement au sol.  
“Je vais le ramener.”

°°°°  
Retour du côté d 'Eren.  
°°°°

Il se sentait balloté et une grande pression sur son ventre le pliait en deux. Eren ouvrit les yeux pour voir les jambes d'un agent et le sol défiler sous lui. Il tourna la tête et remarqua les cheveux blonds et le chignon particulier de l'argente Leonheart.  
"Annie ? "  
La voix d'Eren était rauque et son corps était extrêmement fatigué. La blonde se tourna vers lui.  
"Restes tranquille, on te ramène au camp. "  
Eren hocha la tête, étourdis. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ni montre ni oreillette, et que du tissus manquait jusqu'au niveau de son coude gauche.  
"Je...je comprends pas. Je ne suis pas censé être mort ?"  
Annie se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son regard bleu impassible.  
"On va t'expliquer tout ça une fois hors de danger si tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénient, reposes -toi, Eren."  
L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête, l'esprit brouillé. Il voulu poser une nouvelle question à Annie et remarqua qu'elle n'avait ni montre ni oreillette. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se pencha et manqua de se prendre un coup de coude par Bertholdt.  
"Eren, arrêtes de gigoter. " gronda le plus grand.  
"Ok, pardon."  
Le chef de l'unité 4 en avait vu assez pour voir qu'il ne portait pas de montre non plus. Ça lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il se faisait kidnapper. Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite : il n'était plus armé, n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec la base, et son sac avait disparu. S'il essayait de s'échapper maintenant il allait devoir espérer avoir assez d'énergie pour fuir les Titans et les deux traîtres ou essayer de se battre. Pour le moment, aucune des deux solutions n'était envisageable : Eren avait trop peu d'énergie, il lui fallait attendre, préparer un plan. 

Secoué douloureusement Eren regarda les alentours. Des monstres allaient sûrement finir par les attaquer, Eren allait devoir saisir sa chance à ce moment précis. L'homme remarqua des mouvements dans les arbres derrière eux : plusieurs unités les suivaient. Aussitôt, Eren fit le signe qu'il était otage, gardant sa main dans l'angle mort d'Annie. Une main sortie d'un buisson, lui faisant signe qu'ils savaient et de rester immobile. Eren signa qu'il avait comprit et retomba inerte. Eren fronça les sourcils en sentant Bertholdt hâter le pas, Annie s'arrêta. Eren l'observa avec curiosité.  
"Continues sans moi. Je vais les retenir. "Déclara la blonde.  
Bertholdt hocha la tête et se mit à courir. Effaré, Eren vit Annie faire un geste de la main, du sang perla dans les airs, la foudre craqua. Eren fût aveuglé un instant avant de se mettre à se débattre, se retrouvant face à un Titan blond gigantesque.  
"QUOI? _QUOI?_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ! Bertholdt! _Bertholdt_ laisses moi descendre! "  
Eren se débattit, mais son corps était faible. Bertholdt ne répondit pas et accéléra sa course.  
Avec horreur, Eren regarda Annie, maintenant transformée en Titan, foncer dans le tas des unités censées le sauver.  
"FUYEEEEEEZ ! FUYEZ !"Hurla Eren en rouant de coups le dos de son kidnappeur.  
Il ne put pas voir ce qui arriva ensuite, les arbres masquant la scène. Eren ruait, mordait, tapait, rien n'y faisait. Des coups de feus en rafales et des hurlements de peur, de détermination, de souffrance se faisaient échos dans les arbres. Le chef finit par réussit à donner un coup de coude dans l'aisselle de Bertholdt, et il lâcha prise par réflexe. Eren s'écroula au sol et commença à se relever pour courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec Annie qui courait dans sa direction. Quelque chose heurta sa tête avec violence et l'homme s'effondra. Il entendit vaguement Bertholdt crier quelque chose alors qu'il se sentit s'envoler. En ouvrant les yeux Eren comprit qu'il était sur l'épaule d'Annie. 

Ses yeux se refermèrent. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit un bruit de moteur caractéristique se faisait entendre. Eren redressa la tête pour voir le Caporal et son équipe perchés sur des motos cross, roulant à côtés d'eux en surmontant les obstacles sans problèmes. Eren se redressa et prit en compte l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il mit une seconde à retrouver de la clarté. Ils allaient sortir de la forêt. Au loin, entre les arbres, Eren arriva à voir les différents fourgons blancs qui attendaient. Le garçons paniqua, comprenant que les terroristes étaient prêts à cueillir quiconque quittant le bois. 

Eren se tourna vers Levy et signa qu'il ne fallait pas sortir du bois, indiquant qu'il y avait embuscade des Titans. Il se retourna sans voir la réponse de Levy. Encore quelques pas et Annie serait sortie. Eren ne réfléchit pas, il se mit debout et bondit, saisissant la première branche qui passait et se retrouvant suspendus. Annie avait tourné la tête en sentant le mouvement, la traîtresse attrapa un arbre et pivota, stoppant sa course pour foncer rattraper sa proie.  
Eren lâcha prise pour se rattraper à la branche d'en-dessous et continua comme ça. Des bruits de fusillades se firent entendre et le brun comprit que l'unité du Caporal tentait de distraire et blesser Annie. 

L'effort fût louable, mais vain. Annie attrapa Eren au vol et il sentit ses côtes craquer. Le brun hurla, la douleur vrillant son corps. Annie resserra instinctivement ses muscles alors qu'elle se contractait pour reprendre de l'élan et finir sa course. Eren cracha du sang.  
_"Je ne sortirais pas d'ici Annie! "_  
Un éclair d'énergie le parcouru et soudain, le garçon se retrouva à faire la taille de son adversaire. Annie était en face de lui, son bras gauche s'arrêtant au poignet alors que les os de sa main se reformaient et que des fils multicolores s'entouraient autour de ceux-ci. Eren ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit en garde avant d'attaquer. Annie évita son poing et voulu contre attaquer avec un uppercut. La rage roulait sous les muscles d'Eren, lui serrant la gorge, hurlant de colère il expédia un coup de pied dans ses côtes flottantes et Annie tomba sous l'impact. Un klaxon retentit quelque part dans la prairie et Annie commença à prendre la fuite, jetant un regard hésitant en arrière.  
_"N'Y PENSES PAS ! "_  
Eren gronda et tenta de l'attraper par le poignet.  
"Eren restes ici! "  
La voix du Caporal était faible malgré le fait qu'il devait hurler, mais Eren entendit et obéit. Annie prit la fuite, s'échappant de l'écrin vert de la forêt pour partir dans la plaine. Eren gronda mais se tourna vers son supérieur, toujours à cheval sur sa moto, un casque sous son bras.  
"Eren! Est-ce que tu serais encore assez en forme pour éliminer les Titans qui sont dans la forêt ? "  
Eren hocha la tête mais montra la plaine d'un doigt. Le Caporal secoua la tête.  
"Ils tentent de nous faire subir un siège. Il faut que nous éliminions les menaces dans la forêt avant de rentrer à la base pour se préparer à la suite. Ok, Eren ? "  
De nouveau, le Titan approuva.  
"Bien, suis nous. "  
Le Caporal remit son casque et l'équipe d'élite lui montra le chemin. Eren s'applique à observer les alentours alors qu'il courait à leurs côtés, voulant les préserver de toute attaque. 

Eren passa devant l'endroit où Annie avait attaqué les unités venues le sauver. Du rouge, partout. Des tripes, de la peau qui se trouvait être un cadavre écrasé. Les émotions d'Eren bouillèrent et ses pas se firent plus rapides. Eren hurla et se vengea sur les Titans misérables qui tentaient d'envahir leur territoire. Ils étaient faibles, et dangereux pour les humains, mais vu leur nombre, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, ou intelligents pour constituer une menace sérieuse pour Eren. Tous finirent écrasés et fumant. Vingt minutes plus tard, cependant, Eren tomba à genoux. 

L'homme était à bouts de forces. Il s'appuya contre un tronc massif et glissa au sol, tête baissée. Il entendit les motos arriver et il ferma les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas d'inquiétude, les chapitres à venir auront plus d'action et de danger que ça.!  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter 💜


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo.!
> 
> Je suis navrée pour cette longue attente, j'avais plusieurs trames de prévues pour ce chapitre 12, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décider laquelle choisir. Voilà ma décision prise ! Le chapitre 13 arrivera assez rapidement et sera bien plus long que celui-ci, je peux vous l'assurer.
> 
> Prenez soins de vous,  
>  Limonade & glace menthe-chocolat

Eren se réveilla avec une envie de vomir intense et une sensation de vertige plutôt tenace. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud, et la douleur qui l’asseyait de partout lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Eren était assis sur quelque chose qui grondait et adossé à un dossier solide. Il reconnu rapidement le bruit d’une moto et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour se retrouver sur celle du Caporal. Il était sécurisé entre les bras de ce dernier et ils entraient dans les murs de la base. Il ne se redressa pas, de peur de gêner la conduite de son supérieur. Ce ne fût que lorsqu’ils ralentirent pour se garer que le jeune homme finit par user de ses abdos seulement pour cracher du sang en gémissant.  
“Eren, ne bouges surtout pas, une équipe arrive.”Fit la voix stricte mais calme de Levy dans son dos.  
Son supérieur laissa la moto se reposer sur la béquille et captura le garçon dans ses bras alors que Moblit et une équipe d’infirmiers arrivaient en courant avec un brancard. Eren galérait à respirer et pleurait en silence, subissant une douleur incroyable à chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique. Il souhaita être à nouveau inconscient lorsqu’il fut transféré sur le lit, le Caporal le lâchant immédiatement pour que les infirmiers puissent partir. Son expression était illisible avec la visière sombre de son casque et Eren se fit emmener à la vitesse de la lumière, chaque bosse lui causant une souffrance qui le faisait gémir. Moblit lui parlait et le garçon répondait entre ses dents serrées. Eren n’arrivait même pas à distinguer à qui appartenaient les voix, il avait sentit une piqûre un peu plus tôt, et la douleur refluait, ça devait être lié.  
“J’ai chaud...si chaud.”  
“Bordel, il fume !”   
“La vache, ça doit être une capacité qu’il partage avec les Titans, ils fument lorsqu’ils sont blessés !”  
“Que quelqu’un aille chercher Hange !”  
Eren avait l’impression de se noyer, et tout devint flou. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, une petite voix soupira, las de s’endormir tout le temps.

Le garçon se réveilla pour la énième fois, et se redressa en grognant sous les courbatures.   
“Eren, comment te sens-tu ?”   
Le garçon se retourna pour voir Erwin et Levy à ses côtés...à l’autre bout de la pièce. C’est en voulant se gratter les côtes qu’ Eren remarqua les entraves à ses poignets. Il soupira mais regarda Erwin droit dans les yeux.  
“Bien, Commandant Major.”  
Erwin hocha la tête, et Eren se sentit intimidé par le regard bleu et calculateur de l’homme. Levy, à ses côtés, avait l’air blasé mais sa jambe en appuis contre le mur trahissait le fait qu’il était prêt à prendre de l’élan n’importe quand. Le chef d’équipe comprit immédiatement qu’il était jugé comme étant une menace. Erwin reprit la parole.  
“Je suis content d’entendre ça. Je vais te poser deux questions qui seront déterminantes pour toi. La première, est-ce que tu savais que tu pouvais te transformer en Titan ?”  
Eren fixa son Commandant, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir saluer, aussi, il fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air droit et toute sa volonté brûla dans ses veines, enflammant son être.  
“Non, Commandant Major. Je n’avais aucune idée qu’il m’était possible de me transformer en Titan.” Répondit-il d’une voix forte.  
Erwin se redressa, et s’avança vers lui lentement, le fixant d’un regard aussi profond que les abysses elles-mêmes. L’homme respirait la puissance, la domination, la force incontestée et incontestable. Aussi, lorsqu’il toisa Eren, le regardant de haut, le garçon bouillait de lui hurler à nouveau son allégeance, son envie de servir à ses côtés, son besoin d’être utile.  
“Es-tu notre allié, Eren ? Es-tu avec l’humanité ?”  
La hargne gronda dans le corps du garçon, se mêlant à la rage et à l’envie de destruction. Eren grinça des dents et tira sur ses liens en se penchant vers son supérieur.  
“Oui Commandant Major ! Aujourd’hui comme hier, j’ai donné mon existence au bien-être de l’humanité !” Sa voix gagna en force alors que la colère qu’il avait contre ses monstres, contre le groupuscule, contre Reiner, remontait dans sa gorge “Je jure de les tuer tous, de les massacrer jusqu’au dernier ! Commandant, je suis un bras armé pour l’humanité !”  
Pas une seule fois la voix d’Eren n’avait flanchée, ni montrée une quelconque faiblesse, ses yeux emplis d’une détermination qu’il serait impossible de briser. Le silence après ses paroles dura moins de trois secondes avant que Levy se pousse lentement du mur, le regard approbateur.   
“Convainquant. Erwin ?”  
Le Commandant Major fixa Eren encore quelques secondes avant de s’accroupir à la hauteur d’Eren, soupirant et posant sa grande main sur la joue du blessé. Une chaleur nouvelle parcourue le garçon, incapable de détâcher son regard de celui céruléen d’Erwin.   
“Je trouve aussi.”  
Levy s’avança derrière le Commandant Major et posa une main sur son épaule, levant brièvement ses yeux argentés sur Eren, insondables.  
“Dans ce cas, bouges. Il faut qu’on règle la situation au plus vite avant de statuer sur son sort, Erwin.”  
Eren sentit la volonté qu’il fallut à Erwin pour s’arracher de lui, et son estomac comme son coeur se serrèrent lorsqu’il perdit le contact de la main sur sa joue et l’attention du Commandant. Erwin se redressa, Levy à ses côtés.  
“Nous allons te libérer, pour le moment. Tu vas nous aider à régler cette situation de siège. Armin arrive pour t’apporter un plateau repas. Je t’enverrais une notification sur ta nouvelle montre lorsque j’aurais décidé d’un plan et que nous aurons besoin de toi. D’ici là, tu ne bouges pas d’ici, compris ?” Ordonna Erwin avec un ton sans appel.  
Eren hocha la tête pendant que Levy défaisait ses attaches sans même frôler sa peau.   
“Oui, Commandant Major.”  
“Parfait, alors reposes toi.”  
Sur ce, les deux hommes tournèrent les talons et le laissèrent seul. 

Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu’un frappa à sa porte et s’engouffra dans sa chambre aussitôt, poussant un chariot. Armin ferma la porte, le visage baigné de larmes. Le coeur d’ Eren se brisa et il ouvrit les bras aussi grand qu’il le pût.  
“Oh, Armin…”  
Le petit blond se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant bruyamment, ses paroles inintelligibles entre ses sanglots. Le brun caressa son dos, embrassa son crâne, murmurant qu’il allait bien, qu’il était en vie, qu’il était heureux de le retrouver. Il fallût un moment et de nombreux baisers mouillés pour qu’Armin réussisse à reprendre la main sur ses émotions, bouleversé de tout ce qui était arrivé à son petit ami. La base était en alerte maximum et les nerfs du scientifiques étaient à rude épreuve. Eren ne se plaignit pas, heureux que quelqu’un se soucie de son bien-être, et de pouvoir rassurer Armin. 

Le blond finit par se reculer, les yeux rouges, caressant les joues d'Eren de ces deux pouces.   
"Si tu savais…! Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pu faire ce dîner avec toi ! "  
Les yeux bleu ciel se plissèrent, laissant échapper d'autres grosses larmes. Eren prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, collant son frond contre le sien.  
"Armin, une fois que nous aurons fait tomber le siège, nous aurons un peu de temps. Là, nous pourrons manger ensemble. Pour le moment il nous faut reprendre des forces, rester soudés. Je te promet que j'irais bien, ok ?"  
Armin sourit à travers ses larmes et embrassa chaudement Eren, ses petites lèvres roses et pulpeuses s'appuyant longuement et fermement contre les siennes. Les garçons soupirèrent d'aise. Armin finit par se lever et de déplier la table sur laquelle se trouvait le plateau repas.   
"Comme si j'allais prendre le risque d'attendre encore! "  
Eren cilla un instant, ému. Armin avait amené son plat préféré, des spaghettis bolognaise, et une grosse coupe de banana split à partager à deux. Il y avait un paquet craft à côté des deux assiettes, emballé soigneusement dans un papier et un ruban noirs. Eren se tourna vers Armin, bouche bée.   
"Armin, merci beaucoup ! "  
Ce dernier rougit et rit doucement et Eren l'attrapa derrière la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche rose et chaude. Le baiser était tendre et passionné, et leurs langues se carressèrent avec douceur, bouleversant les deux hommes dont les coeurs fondirent pour l'autre. Armin brisa le baiser et poussa discrètement l'objet vers Eren. 

C’était le vieux bouquin remplis de paysages qu’ils aimaient regarder enfants, lorsqu’ils imaginaient être des aventuriers partis pour dénicher des trésors. Plus tard, il s’étaient juré de voyager ensemble, de voir l’océan, des volcans, marcher dans le désert ! La respiration d’Eren se bloqua dans sa gorge en soulevant la couverture : tout un dossier contenant les détails d’un séjour en Italie, incluant le Vésuve, Rome, Pompéi et Naples ainsi que plusieurs escales en bord de mer. Le chef d’équipe sentit sa gorge se serrer et releva ses yeux embués vers Armin. Il cilla en reniflant Armin riant doucement et séchant ses larmes, capturant son regard.  
“Je voulais te l’offrir avant tout ça, et te déclarer mes sentiments sur une plage, à la place...Je te promet que l’on verra la mer ensemble, Eren.”  
Eren ne sût pas lequel d’entre eux initia le câlin, simplement qu’il était fort, réconfortant, la promesse silencieuse qu’ils se battraient pour vivre, pour être à nouveau libres.

Un sourire plus tard, et le couple dévorait son repas.


End file.
